Consequences
by Madyamisam
Summary: Misty centric. Misty has come to a critical decision to her life. To leave the stay on her Pokemon journey or leave the gang forever... What are the consequences of that? COMPLETE
1. Changes

Changes Sam: I have been writing up Pokemon Fanfics for a while but just never had the guts to stick it on a fanfiction site. Mostly because I get the fact that I feel everyone else's fics were so good and mine was so. shite. Anywhoo I've finally had the courage to put it up so I hope you like. Flames are welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did I'd have a Pokemon named after me. ---------------------------------------- A beautiful face of a red headed girl with aqua blue eyes stared in the distance out of the window safe from the excessive downpour of rain. The evidence of anger had boiled over as she sat reminiscing of the recent events. Now she only felt regret. Misty thought about the look in Ash's eyes when she told him she was going to leave with Rudy though she should have been a bit more polite of her leaving the group. It had been a long time since she, Ash and Tracey last met back in Troveta island where Ash battled for his Spike Shell Badge in the Orange League but somehow she and Rudy had met each other again. Misty liked Rudy and was flattered by his love for her when they first met but she didn't feel anything solid for him. However the opportunity he offered her this time was too tempting to resist. She knew Ash would understand or would he? She had really liked travelling but Rudy had been so sweet and treating her so well plus she could learn a lot from his new training study of Water Pokemon. It was a chance she wasn't going to miss. The events ran through her mind.  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second.?" Misty and Ash both said happily to each other at the same time. They blushed. "You go first Misty" Ash insisted.  
  
"I want to say that. I'm leaving tomorrow" Ash's happy expression flashed with hurt. He managed to hide it and smile and said, "Did you want to visit your sisters?"  
  
"No." Misty suddenly felt uneasy. "I'm leaving the group. for good" She saw that Ash tried to keep a straight face but she saw the despair in his eyes. Brock however couldn't keep it in.  
  
"Why?" he cried.  
  
"Well. Rudy's offering me the opportunity to be his assistant in his project of Water Pokemon in the Mediterranean Sea Life Centre. You know what I'm like with Water Pokemon"  
  
"I suppose but it'll take out all the experience of seeing Pokemon in their natural habitat. Couldn't you delay it" Brock trying to reason but Misty became desperate. She turned to Ash.  
  
"What will I be doing between now and then if I delay. Twiddle my thumbs? It's a once in a life time opportunity. Ash you agree with me, don't you? I mean you would do the same thing"  
  
"Pikachu!!!" Pikachu cried with despair. Misty though worried ignored Pikachu. She needed at least Ash's permission. Ash looked up and did his best to be happy. "Sure. If that's what you really want"  
  
"Oh, thank you Ash. I knew you'd understand. I swear I'll send you loads of postcards and keep in touch as much as possible. So what were you gonna say?" brimming with happiness.  
  
"Oh. Nothing important" Ash reluctantly replied with a smile. The sweet smile that Misty loved to see though it seemed painful. Thinking it up as a joke she said. "So that means you'll need to pay me my bike by tomorrow" she held out her hand. This seemed to tip the edge of whatever Ash was feeling. He felt truly hurt. Misty started to think she went too far with her 'joke'.  
  
"I'll be turning in for the night" he replied depressingly and left. Brock feeling pity.  
  
"Ash. buddy" but Ash had closed the door to his room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Misty asked guiltily. Brock replied. "Does a leap year give you any clues?" Misty thought this strange. "29 days in February" then it hit her. "Oh no. next week. I forgot. I-I'm sorry. I was too excited and." she sat down with her head in her hands.  
  
"Since Ash is born on a leap year, he has his birthday once every four years" Brock concluded. "He had bought these tickets to this special cruise to celebrate but I guess his gonna go on it alone"  
  
"But aren't you." Misty started to ask. Brock explained. "I found out my dad got himself hurt and is in hospital right now. I need to get back tomorrow to look after my brothers and sisters until he gets better. I don't know how serious it is so I could be away for a while and probably miss Ash's birthday" Misty hit a new level of low. She felt just horrible. After waiting a while she went to the door and meekly came in. Ash was grooming Pikachu who showed great difficulty of keeping still. It was upset that Ash had to be alone. Then it couldn't take it anymore. It turned to him.  
  
"Pika!!! Pika, Pikachu!!!! Pikachu, Pika!!!" it cried. (Translation: It's not fair being dumped all on your own on your birthday!!!) Ash replied calmly. Being with Pikachu for so long they could hold a conversation quite easily together. "I won't be alone. I've got you and all the other Pokemon to celebrate it with me" But it was just not the same. Misty interrupted. "Hey. I'm really sorry. I feel awful of what I said"  
  
"Oh. Misty. don't be sorry. It's just. a way to announce that I'm a year older than before" Ash reassured with false happiness.  
  
"Well you have grown up though. Your taller than me now. It's bad enough for people to miss those who have their birthdays once a year. But technically you'll have to wait for four years until." Misty couldn't continue.  
  
"It's no big deal Misty. Just. go with Rudy. Ok?" Ash replied and returned to grooming Pikachu who seemed like it was gonna burst into tears and Misty seemed to sink even lower than ever before.  
  
"Why are you so stubborn."  
  
"What are you talking about? It's your choice" Ash raised his voice annoyed. She blew her top.  
  
"FINE!!!!! DON'T EXPECT ME TO FEEL SORRY FOR YOU ASH KETCHUM!!!"  
  
****FLASHBACK ENDS****  
  
The comment echoed hauntingly in her mind. Why did I let that get to me? Ash was just trying to be happy for her but now it didn't matter. She had after all made up her mind then suddenly something tickled down her face and she found it out to be a tear. She wiped it away and stared at her Togepi who chirped loudly oblivious to the negative atmosphere around it. She wished she was like that. Being constantly happy and not let anything spoil it's day. She was going to turn in for the night when a sharp pain exploded at the back of her head and everything went black. A black out? She tried to feel her way for Togepi. Panic rose as she couldn't feel for him anywhere. In fact there seemed to be no sign of anybody for that matter. "Pikachu? Brock? Ash...?" She then saw round lights glow before her. Four blue glowing eyes. Then the bodies with which the eyes belong to came into light. They were two strange cat Pokemon, one of them was small and cute with pretty sapphire blue eyes whilst the other was larger and more serious, the smaller and obviously more friendlier one floated to her with worry.  
  
"Mew." it said. It sat on her shoulder and seemed to nose curiously at her. Misty felt a tickle down her neck but found it was only the wet nose of the little Pokemon. The larger and more serious looking one who had been silent all this time finally spoke after staring at it's companion's curious antics. It gave a slight chuckle as it spoke "Forgive my friend. She can be nosy at times"  
  
"What. do you want? What are you?" The Pokemon didn't answer but slowly dissolved into the air and dissipated. Then everything went dark. With a gasp Misty sat up in the dark where only the dim streetlights glimmered through the window of the room. She felt around the room and there sleeping peacefully was Togepi. She looked around her eyes getting accustomed to the darkness. She got up to check up on her friends. Murmurs came from Brock as he spoke to a beautiful dream girl in his sleep then there was Ash. Pikachu snored quietly whilst Ash was peaceful and calm like death. Misty panicked for a moment but sighed with relief when she felt his soft breath against her cheek. He stirred and turned away from her. It was all a dream yet somehow it was warning her of something. She watched Ash sleep for a little longer. His face had matured, he used to be cute but now his looks had developed from that little boy she fished from the river to a handsome young man with his messy hair that still framed and highlighted his beautiful face. Well you would expect that for someone who's birthday was next week Misty thought to herself as the memories flooded back to her on the recent events. She will be leaving when it gets light. A hand seemed to grab her throat as she thought about it. She went back to bed and back into a troubled sleep  
  
"Are you ready Misty?" Rudy asked lovingly. Marie, Rudy's little sister laughed with excitement.  
  
"This is gonna be so much fun with you around Misty!!!" Misty smiled politely to her then got on the ship. She looked back on the dream she had that night. Was it trying to tell her something? The ship sounded it's horn for departure and before she knew it Misty was sailing away. Far away. She stared into the distance at her friends. Brock. Pikachu who was crying. At Ash, where the uncomfortable constriction of tears clogged her throat. Not even waving to them. Not even saying goodbye. She just stared transfixed at Ash. She stared at his eyes. His handsome brown eyes that were framed by the slashing of his black eyebrows that seemed to be calm as if something had died. A soul. Soon she couldn't see the handsome brown eyes anymore. She couldn't see his face and finally he was just a tiny dot in the horizon as she sailed away. **************************************************************************** ************* 8 years later. Steps echoed in the financial office as a young handsome man climbed up the stairs. His black hair was finely cut where the fringe shadowed dark sunglasses he wore to hide the eyes that would betray his emotions. He wore a shirt with the top button undone which suited, to his strong and athletic body and a jacket. He carried a fairly big shoulder strap bag. Memories flashed of that fateful examination as he climbed up the flights of stairs. Words spoken that he would never forget. ****FLASHBACK**** The old man stared deep into his brown eyes.  
  
"Shit" the doctor said "it's spread too fast" Flash. The young man was near the top of the stairs the door opened to light ahead that lit the dark corridors. Flash.  
  
"How long have I got?" the young man asked as he got up. Flash. He went into the light and outside stood was the empty roof of the building with pipes and air vents. He inspected the place. Flash.  
  
"About four weeks" the doctor replied "If there is internal bleeding the time will be cut in half" Flash. The young man then stood on the edge of the roof and breathed in the tranquillity. Below him rushing like multicoloured ants single file along their path going along their daily lives. His intentions unknown.  
  
"I could extend it if you have business with friends Ash but." Flash.  
  
"There's no need, just give me four weeks worth of painkillers" He put a huge roll of money on the table. Flash. The doctor wrote his prescription. "I guess. this is the last time that we'll ever see each other" he said.  
  
"Only in this life doctor" Ash answered as he put his jacket back on and went out of the door. Flash.  
  
****FLASHBACK ENDS****  
  
Ash opened his eyes. The sky was clear, everything around him was calm but... the calmness was empty. He smiled serenely and removed his sunglasses. His handsome brown eyes, framed by the black slashing eyebrows, stared into the distance as his smooth hair blew in the breeze. It was hard to tell that this man was once a vibrant young lad with wild messy hair and had such dreams for his future. But he knew such a future existed only in his dreams. The fire that once flared in his handsome eyes had grown cold. He closed them and sighed with a serene smile. The calmness will soon be disturbed. Now it begins.  
  
A slender woman with a blouse a black jacket and trousers knocked on a door. Her mature aqua blue eyes glistened with beauty as did the flowing red hair on her back. She waited patiently for the door to be answered, as the door slowly opened and an old man in his seventies with eyes that showed the intelligence of wisdom stood. However, there was a glare of contempt in them at the woman.  
  
"It's good to see you too Professor Oak. Where is it?"  
  
"It's right here" he replied flatly. He then went to unlock a little room where a tiny yellow figure sat alone. Pikachu then turned it's head and looked up at the professor with hope in it's eyes then at Misty. It's ears drooped, it's hopes dashed when it saw her as it was expecting someone else. It's coat had faded from a vibrant yellow to almost a damp grey since they last met. Eight years, in fact. Eight years where a lot had happened. A lot that everyone preferred not to remember.  
  
"Hey Pikachu" she said kindly, she went to pick it up and hug it but sparks flew from it's cheeks.  
  
"Pikachu."  
  
"Ever since he left, Pikachu's refused to let anyone else pick it up" Professor Oak said solemnly. "I don't want this either Pikachu but it's Ash's word" Pikachu didn't seem to hear him but it obviously did as it followed Misty out of the door and towards her car.  
  
"Here are the other Pokemon as well" He gave her a big pile of Pokeballs each containing a Pokemon.  
  
"I promise I'll look after them" Misty said.  
  
"You better" Professor Oak replied. As she drove she desperately wanted to make friends with Pikachu again.  
  
"I know you haven't forgiven me but believe me I'll make sure that I'll look after you Pikachu" Pikachu didn't say anything. Misty felt helpless. She didn't know what to say now as the constricting feeling of guilt washed over. The ringing of her mobile then interrupted her.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Misty. We need your help. There's been a robbery" it was the familiar voice of Officer Jenny. Misty had started working for the Police force as a police negotiator.  
  
"Be right there Jen" she said after hanging and speeding her car to the robbery. Pikachu sat and looked curiously outside as Misty stepped into the situation.  
  
"Have you talked to them?"  
  
"Yeah, they sound hard" Jenny filled in. She switched on a recorded conversation between herself and the robber  
  
"Please help. Please" the plea was replaced by a harsher voice. The voice was calm and official.  
  
"Ok this is what we demand. We want a bullet-proof car parked at the entrance. (sniff)"  
  
"Hang on" Misty said as she replayed the tape and heard the snivelling. "This guy knows what he's doing. This could be tricky. I'm going in"  
  
"Be careful!" Officer Jenny replied. Misty smiled at her grabbing a walkie- talkie and entering the building. She saw people seriously injured but alive lying around the floor and two robbers holding their hostages with their guns. One of the men spoke. He was a skinny man in a denim vest.  
  
"Go back outside"  
  
"I'm a negotiator from the National Bureau of the Police department. I'm unarmed. I just want to take this injured hostages to a hospital. They're bleeding pretty badly" Misty explained as calmly as possible.  
  
"No one's taking them anywhere. Get lost" the other man who was slightly fatter was really uncomfortable, it was obvious to see that this was his first time.  
  
"Hey.. Hey Ken. Don't get too rash" Ken exploded. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION MY NAME!?!?!?" He screamed. Misty played on this and started talking to talk to the other man whilst they are arguing.  
  
"These people are dying. If you don't let me take them to a hospital. This won't be a robbery charge. It'll be a murder charge"  
  
"YOU SHUT UP BITCH!!!" Misty ignored him and carried on talking to the other man. "I know you're not the type of person that'll get involved on your own. Please let me take them to the hospital" the other man tried persuading his partner.  
  
"Come on Ken"  
  
"STOP SAYING MY NAME!!!!" he shot his gun where the bullet just bounced on the floor near where Misty was, he pointed the gun at her. The two men continued to argue when suddenly shots were fired as another man shot them both. The hostages all ran out in a panic leaving Misty and the stranger alone.  
  
"Officer Malone reporting ma'am. (sniff)" Misty stared at him suspiciously. "I was off duty today when they came and I think you've seen what happened. I'll report back to you" he was just turning to leave when Misty asked him something he found unusual.  
  
"Have you got a cold officer?"  
  
"Just a touch of hay fever ma'am (sniff)" Misty was still suspicious, she went over to the fat man, took his hand and whispered to him.  
  
"It's okay. Your gonna be fine. What? Say it again" She paused before she turned to the officer. "He said it was you who ordered the demands" The officer knowing his cover was blown raised his gun to shoot her. "There's no point in doing that" she indicated the dead man. "the guy's dead and everything said here is heard outside through this walkie talkie. Besides who would be the stupid idiot to shoot his victims with his own gun?" she walked passed him as he gave a look of defeat. She walked out sighing with relief of being able to stay alive. Jenny ran to her.  
  
"I heard gunshots. are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah." Misty replied wearily.  
  
"Who are the robbers?"  
  
"Our own men" Jenny was shocked when suddenly they heard a loud gunshot inside. Misty shook with shock. She stared at Jenny. "Suicide" the police poured in to retrieve the bodies as Misty went to Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu." she smiled kindly. "Want something to eat?" Pikachu didn't speak but nodded. Misty was extremely happy as she felt she was getting through. She hurried to the nearest café whilst Pikachu sat alone in it's thoughts and stared at the box full of Pokeballs. It's friends. There amongst them was a red and white hat with the proud symbol of the Pokemon League. Pikachu took it out and held the hat in it's paws reminiscing it's time with it's trainer all those years ago. It put the hat on it's head and felt comforted. Then it turned to watch Misty. She was still the same person though her aims had changed. Once she had wanted to be the greatest Water Pokemon Trainer but now she worked for the police force and wanted to slam every single criminal in jail and throw away the key. The cute headstrong girl she was with her little ponytail had matured into an elegant woman with a flowing river of red down her back. Sitting next to it was her fully evolved Togetic who it once knew as the ever-sweet baby Togepi. Thinking about this it smiled conversing with Togetic when it felt a familiar presence.  
  
It looked out of the window and scanned the developing crowd when one person took it in great interest. An old man. With a camera. Normally photographers shot the scenes of the crime but this one seemed to be fixated on something else. Or someone. As Misty waited patiently for her sandwiches, she felt an uncomfortable feeling of being watched. Then she noticed an old man about six foot pointing his camera at her. She felt vulnerable but gave a lopsided smile at him. The old man took his eyes away from the camera and smiled back with satisfaction. Misty then went off in her car as the man continued to watch her in the distance. A few weeks later Pikachu had gotten a little more relaxed with Misty but was still distant and refused to let her pick it up, which made Misty depressed. She didn't have much luck with all the other Pokemon either. Suddenly there was a knock on her door and she went to answer it. There stood a man with brown flaring hair. He was extremely good looking but the hint of arrogance in his expression had spoilt his complexion. Sparks flew in Pikachu's cheeks along with all the other Pokemon who stared hatefully at him. He ignored them and held out a bouquet of flowers to Misty.  
  
"What do you want Rudy?"  
  
"Just to see how you were getting on and to admire those beautiful eyes of yours" he smiled an arrogant smile and prepared to enter when Misty put her arm in front.  
  
"I told you to get out of my life. You're not welcome here."  
  
"Oh come on. Still bitter after 8 years?" he replied in his suave tone.  
  
"This is not something that you just forget"  
  
"True. It'll make sure that you remember me always but I must say shutting me out of your life is a big mistake" he retaliated smoothly.  
  
"It's one mistake I'm glad to say I don't have to live with. Get out"  
  
"At least I know that loser won't be able to get you. I have all the time in the world." Misty slapped him and slammed the door on him. She watched as he walked back to his limousine and sat back wearily brushing her hair back. She noticed a the photo and stared. It was a picture of two boys and a girl. Her friends. Or were once her friends. There was a boy who was obviously the older of the three. He had spiky brown hair, a green vest and orange shirt and a goofy smile that would light anybody's day. The girl was a red head that had her hair in a tight little ponytail. She wore a yellow tank top with blue shorts and red straps. She was a pretty little girl that showed no sign of sadness whatsoever and not knowing what she would become. A nervous wreck. Next to her was the boy that Misty paid most attention to, she stroked his picture tenderly. He was about the same age of the girl, full of life, messy black hair, the most handsome brown eyes that Misty had ever seen, which were framed by slashing black eyebrows and completing the picture was a sweet smile. A smile that she loved and treasured the most. On his shoulder was a perky little Pikachu with a beautiful bright yellow coat. A somewhat contrast to what he is now. The memories flooded once more.  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
Misty after much work was done looking after the Pokemon at the Centre decided to visit her sisters back at Cerulean City. There on the floor, she saw a huge puddle of red and her oldest sister, Daisy.  
  
"DAISY!!! OH MY GOD NO!!!!" she ran to her after calling 911, she tried to perform CPR. Daisy had been long dead. Ash and Brock heard the news and went to comfort her but they were in for a shock.  
  
"We've found some forensic evidence. There's foreign blood which matches with that of Ash Ketchum"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Ash cried as he was dragged to the police station. Brock, Pikachu, Professor Oak and Mrs Ketchum couldn't believe it. They tried as best they could to clear Ash's name but all the evidence had pointed to him.  
  
"This can't be" Brock cried "Ash would never do anything like that" Too grief stricken to see give a second thought "The evidence is all there. What more do you want?" their alibi wasn't that good either. What made it worse was the announcement made by a Pokemon League official. "On the circumstances Mr Ketchum that you've committed such a crime. You are stripped of your license to be a Pokemon Trainer. You must return your official Pokedex. All Pokemon will be remain at the centre you received your Pokedex to be shared out to new trainers"  
  
"BUT I'M INNOCENT!!!!" Ash screamed. The official ignored it and Ash's Pokedex was confiscated. The gang tried to comfort him.  
  
"You'll always be a Pokemon Master to me Ash.." Mrs Ketchum tried to comfort.  
  
"Don't worry Ash. I won't share your Pokemon out to any trainers" Professor Oak reassured him.  
  
"We'll get you the best lawyer there is"  
  
"I don't think the best lawyer can get him out if his guilty" they turned to see who spoke. There was Rudy with Misty in his arms. On her finger was a ring. An engagement ring.  
  
"Misty. you've got to believe me" Ash pleaded. Misty was still bitter.  
  
"I believe. that you should just rot in jail Ash Ketchum. Rudy and I are getting married next month, once we see you where all the rest of the scum belong" The months passed and it was the day on Misty's wedding. She went to the Gym where Daisy was murdered and wondered around reminiscing her time with her sisters. They also weren't the same. Together they sat and talked about their oldest sister when Misty noticed something, it was tape recorder that was forgotten and had slipped in the sofa.  
  
"This is Daisy's" her sisters stared curiously at it and played the tape back hearing the incriminating news  
  
"Day 5. Horsea's managed to learn Hydro Pump so we're getting there." CRASH!!! "What the...?" It became clear from the screams and the crunching sounds that were beating her head. A man spoke.  
  
"Shit, she's dead. I thought we just came to talk. Fucking hell you killed her you son of a bitch!!!"  
  
"Just get out of here Steve"  
  
"Fuck no Rudy. Your going down!!!" BANG!!! There was silence as the sisters gasped in their mistake. They rushed to the police station and there was retrial. Misty waited for Rudy.  
  
"Hey, honey" he replied cheerfully. Misty played the tape. His cheerful face suddenly became serious.  
  
"This is just a copy. The real one is with the police. How could you lie to me?" Misty sobbed.  
  
"I-I." Rudy stuttered. "I'm sorry. It was all an accident"  
  
"Was this guy Steve an accident too?"  
  
"He was gonna blow my cover. I had to.."  
  
"My best friend is in jail 'cos I was too stupid to not see that he couldn't do anything like this!!!" Misty broke down into tears.  
  
"Please. Misty"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!! YOU SHOULD BE IN JAIL AND I'M GONNA BRING YOU IN!!!" she screamed.  
  
"You won't have to... I'm turning myself in. Just give me the day to do some things and I'll come back"  
  
"Why should I believe you? You've lied to me before"  
  
"Just trust me one more time. For the love that we shared" Rudy pleaded. Misty agreed. That night Misty and her sisters found there was a fire at Pewter City and Brock's father's body was found among the ashes. Ash had been cleared of all charges but was soon to find that Mrs Ketchum had been in a hit and run accident. No sooner was he out of jail he rushed to the hospital. Misty went after him when Rudy got in her way.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be in jail"  
  
"Come with me. Let's leave this place and it's trash"  
  
"You said you'll turn yourself in" Rudy stroked her face.  
  
"So naïve. That's what I love about you so much. Now that Ashy boy and Brocko are too busy crying like babies from the presents I gave them" Misty gasped.  
  
"You. YOU DID THIS TO THEM!!!!"  
  
"That's what the leader of the great crime organisation Team Rocket does Misty. We eliminate people we don't like so we can get what we want. It's because I love you so much I can't bear for them to have you. Especially that Ash" Misty slapped him, he tried to grab her but she kicked him and ran off. She soon called the police but Rudy had escaped. Misty rushed to hospital and there lying weakly was Mrs Ketchum. Her sisters had joined her and watched as Ash's only family was weak and life was ebbing away rapidly.  
  
"Mom." Ash whispered keeping his tears in. Mrs Ketchum stared lovingly at her son. Painfully she spoke.  
  
"I. always. knew you. were. innocent." Ash nodded and smiling. "I. want. to tell. you that. no matter what. you do.. I'll. always be rooting for baby" her breathing more laboured.  
  
"Mom. just get some rest. You'll get better faster that way. Mom." Mrs Ketchum placed her hand on Ash's face.  
  
"My sweet. Ash. my baby. no matter what... happens to me... you must always. follow. your. your........" Beep. Beep. BBBBBEEEEEEEPPPPPP....... Everything around Ash seemed to stand still as Mrs Ketchum's hand slid down his face and plopped softly on the bed and the line who on the monitor rolled on in a straight line.  
  
".Dreams." Ash finished the sentence that Mrs Ketchum started. The Pokemon around her bedside cried silently and held tight to one another. Pikachu stared at it's trainer and jumped to his side. Ash seemed still as if he had frozen in time. It nudged it's trainer gently before breaking down into tears. Ash sat staring at his dead mother. Stroking her soft white face as a single tear ran down his own. Violet, Misty's second oldest sister went to Ash's side. "Ash. we're. we're so."  
  
"Just go away." Ash whispered with a deathly hiss. He stared at them with such an crazy obsession of a mixture of hate and protection in his eyes as he held onto her tightly as if trying to prevent them taking away her soul. It was frightening. "Stay away from her." he held to his mom tight protectively. It was the same with Brock and his brothers and sisters.  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" Violet asking herself. Misty couldn't bear it any longer.  
  
"It was all my fault. I shouldn't have trusted that man." she sobbed. Violet sighed in pity. "Violet." Misty uttered in her sobs. Violet and Lily held on to her tightly.  
  
"Baby sister." they mourned together. It had been a few weeks that Misty stayed away from Ash and Brock. She took up the courage to see them. After Mrs Ketchum's death Ash had moved to live in Pewter City with Brock and his bothers and sisters. Brock thought that losing his father was hard enough with his brothers and sisters by his side. He felt Ash shouldn't suffer such a blow about his mother on his own. Sympathisers flocked to Ash's house laying down flowers. Reporters talked about it on all the news. "Though Ash Ketchum has won the trial and proven to be not guilty of the murder of Daisy Waterflower. Today on his release he suffered his greatest loss where his mother and only family died in hospital after a hit and run accident. Sympathisers flooded in at the Ketchum's house in Pallet Town laying flowers to pay respects towards recently deceased Delia Ketchum and support her son in anyway they can." Misty switched the radio off in her car and meekly walked to the house where Ash and Brock were. "You're not welcome here"  
  
"Please. just let me talk to him" Brock was going to shut the door on her but Pikachu stopped him. It indicated that Ash wanted to hear what Misty has to say. He left it open for her to come in. Eyes stared at her with hate from his brothers and sisters. She went into a Ash's room, which was almost pitch black.  
  
"Ash."  
  
"Just say what you have to say then go." Ash replied monotony.  
  
"I know who the murderer is" She could see his head turned to her. "It was Rudy. The police didn't tell it to the press until they caught him"  
  
"And why haven't they? You two were going to get married" Misty took her engagement ring off. "I-I thought he would turn himself in. He said he had. things to do" Misty said.  
  
"And those things were to kill my mom and Brock's father?" Ash asked. Misty couldn't deny it. "Get out"  
  
"Ash. I-I."  
  
"GET OUT!!!!" he bellowed. He grabbed the door and pushed her out. In the light she could see the state that he was in. His eyes. His beautiful eyes were ruined with the tears of sorrow. The sweet smile had been banished. Brock and his brothers and sisters joined in shouting and pushing her to go. She desperately pushed against the tide and screamed to Ash. She was outside trying to stop the door from closing. The tide ever pushing. Then it stopped as Ash stood in the doorway.  
  
"Ash. just give me one last chance to." a huge slap made her fall onto a muddy floor in the rain. She clutched her stinging face as she stared at Ash who stared back at her with hate.  
  
"Just stay away from me." He slammed the door as the rain continued to fall.  
  
****FLASHBACK ENDS**** Misty took a sharp breath like pulling a arrow out of her heart. She stared nervously at a phone number in her hand. Taking a deep breath she lifted her phone and began to dial. She listened to the ringing of the phone never before this frightened in her life. A deep voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" The voice answered  
  
"...Brock..." Misty said barely whispered.  
  
"Who is this?" Brock asked  
  
"It's been a long time Brock...8 years I think"  
  
"Is it Ash?" Brock asked excitedly. Misty's throat throbbed.  
  
"No..." There was silence on the other side. He was obviously trying to think who else he knew.  
  
"Misty...?" Brock asked ready to hang up as soon as she said 'yes'.  
  
"Don't hang up please..."  
  
"How did you get this number!?!?" Brock hissed.  
  
"I have my sources but... just hear me out ok...? Meet me at the Pewter City Rock Cafe" she hung up.  
  
To Be Continued. A/N: Well what did you think? Good, Crap, ok, not sure? Well. if you do want to read more then send in at least 5 reviews otherwise I'll think my fic was crap and won't continue. Ja ne. 


	2. Reunion

Consequences Part 2- Reunions  
  
Misty sat alone whilst Pikachu wondered around the cafe keeping as far away from Misty but also making sure that she could still see it. Misty kept looking outside the window. Brock was late but she would understand why, with dismay she got up to go when the door opened and he walked in. His physical appearance didn't change that much other than the fact that he had grown taller and built up bit of muscle they last met. Instead of the green vest, orange T-shirt and brown trousers he wore a grey sweatshirt and black jeans. Excitedly she raised her hand to indicate where she was. He walked heavily towards her and sat down with serious intention.  
  
"Ok... I'm here. Say what you have to say and then leave me alone" Misty took a deep breath.  
  
"Nice sweat shirt..." she began meekly "The thing is..."  
  
"Look if this is gonna turn into small talk I'm leaving"  
  
"Wait..." she cried "I just want to make up to you and Ash by getting Rudy behind bars. I've joined the police force with Officer Jenny and... I know what I've done was wrong. I was stupid.. after all that's happened to Daisy I... I was too blind to see. I'm sorry"  
  
"It's a bit late now isn't it" Brock said with no sympathy, though he softened a bit as tears began to overflow and down Misty's face.  
  
"The guilt's been eating me up inside every second every day and then you told me Ash was giving custody of his Pokemon to me and... I just wondered if you should take back Ash's Pokemon. I don't deserve to have them. I promise you and Ash that I'll get Rudy in jail and..." she stopped for a moment to gather herself up a bit before continuing when Brock done something he hadn't done for a long time.  
  
"...and you'll need help. Rudy's the new leader of Team Rocket and all. It'll be pretty hard to bring him down by yourself" he said with a smile. Misty stared at the smile, a genuine smile from someone that she knew... she thought she knew would hate her forever.  
  
"People have to move on no matter what... and I can't move on if I have hate in my conscience. That and the fact that we've been friends for a long time. Ash must have known that too, otherwise why would he give you custody to his Pokemon?" Misty couldn't believe her ears of what she heard.  
  
"Really?" she asked to assure herself. Brock nodded. Her tears of sorrow were replaced with joy. "Oh, thank you. I promise that I'll get him. You will tell Ash won't you?" Brock's expression changed.  
  
"I don't know where he is..."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where he is? His living with you and your brothers and sisters isn't he?" her voice tensing up expecting something terrible.  
  
"Ever since Mrs Ketchum... his been really distant. Not even Pikachu was able to get him to share his feelings, I got him to stay with us so he wouldn't be so lonely, he stayed for a couple of months then... he just left, leaving all his Pokemon and everything. He never contacted me or Professor Oak. The only thing there was of him was rolls of money that he sent 'cos he knew since we're a big family we have lots financial difficulties. The packages gave us some indication of where he was and his obviously earning a lot wherever he is because he kept sending more money than before. In fact now he directly invests it into our account. I just found out that I had just received a ten thousand dollar cheque" Misty found this really strange and pondered about it all when Brock continued.  
  
"The only message he had ever sent to us was this letter. That was when I was informed that he gave custody of his Pokemon to you" He took out the letter and passed it to her to read.  
  
#Dear Brock,  
I'm sorry I had left so abruptly those years ago but you must know I appreciated your kindness and understanding. The only way I can repay it to you now is the money that I'm earning from this business I'm working in at the moment. I know I haven't kept in much contact with you but I feel that it is best. Please try not to find me and ask me why. I promise I'll give satisfactory answers when the time comes. I would like you to do me a favour and show this letter to Professor Oak and ask if I could give custody of Pikachu and all my other Pokemon to Misty. I know this is hard to accept but please understand that I feel it is important. It has been hard for me these days to not being able to talk to any of my friends but I assure you, you won't have to worry about me. I'll see you soon.  
Ash #  
  
Misty's heart sank as she read. Hearing from Brock and reading this letter she knew that she should be worried about him but how was she going to find him?  
  
While Brock and Misty were talking Pikachu stared curiously at a young man sitting alone at the bar. The man had silky black hair and handsome dark brown eyes framed by the slashing black eyebrows, his athletic yet strong body was dressed in that a dark blue jacket with a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. His attention was paid to the television opposite the bar that showed some cartoon whilst eating what looked like a sandwich of some kind. Pikachu curiosity took him into further investigation. It knew this man and making sure it sniffed to recognise the scent. It smiled with joy for the first time for a long time and looked up at the supposed stranger, perking it's ears that had drooped low for so long and the colour of it's coat seemed to brighten up due to the stranger's presence.  
  
"Pikapi..." it whispered then jumped up onto the chair and then on the table to get the man's attention. The man ignored it keeping his attention on the screen opposite. Pikachu tried again. "Pikapi..." tears welled up in it's eyes pleading the man to look at it, placing it's paws on his arm nudging him to get his attention. The cartoon finally ended and the young man turned his attention to the little Pokemon. Pikachu was in tears as it's saw his trainer. The high spirited, headstrong boy it had been friends with for so long. "Pikapi... Pikachu...." it said rubbing his face onto Ash's arm, it then turned to stare at it's lifelong friend who smiled back and stroked it behind it's cheeks the way it had always liked. Pikachu wiped it's tears away and took a good look at Ash, he smiled at it. A peaceful deathly smile. The happiness then vanished on Pikachu's face as it stared into it's trainer's eyes. They were empty and dead. This was not the young boy it knew. As it stood confused Ash walked away. Pikachu realising this clung onto his arm begging him to stay and bring that fire he once had. Ash turned to it and stared at the pleading eyes then lowered himself to it's ear and whispered something. Pikachu after hearing the message Ash had given drooped it's ears down and reluctantly let go of it's trainer watching him walk slowly out and disappear behind the door of the cafe.  
  
"There you are..." a voice said. Pikachu turned to see Misty and Brock both smiling. It turned away ashamed to even look at them. "What's wrong?" Misty asked worriedly. Pikachu turned it's head away, it didn't want to talk to her. Brock sighed solemnly.  
  
"Give it time Misty" Misty stood back and gave a small smile. She got her purse out to pay for the bill. "I'll pay. Waitress..." Brock said. Misty hearing this smiled with happiness. At least someone was her friend again. "Can I have the bill please?"  
  
"Thanks Brock..." Misty whispered. Brock merely smiled the goofy smile that always made Misty laugh. Brock was still there for her even after everything that had happened between them.  
  
"No problem"  
  
"Oh, there was a gentleman that already paid for your meal sir and he asked me to give you this" She held out the man's message and written on it was the number 29. Misty looked at it curiously.  
  
"Um... Waitress, where is this man?"  
  
"He just left a moment ago. He was really cute" she replied before getting back to work. Brock and Misty stared at the strange message. The number 29 was written in a blue ball point pen on the blank side of a round cup pad.  
  
"Weird. Do you think it's Rudy?" Brock asked crudely.  
  
"No... Rudy prefers to show off with bouquets of flowers. This guy whoever it is being quiet"  
  
"Hmm. By the way ma'am do you think I'm cute?" Brock asked the waitress in his usual goofy attitude. Misty laughed shaking her head shamelessly at her friend who still retained his odd yet entertaining personality. However the strange message struck a chord. Misty knew that this ordinary number struck a chord in her but she wasn't too sure what, then something else caught her attention. Pikachu was staring out the door, it seemed to perk up a bit, it's ears didn't seem to droop as much and it looked like it was waiting for someone to come back. Misty stared in the direction that Pikachu was looking at but could not see the strange angel that had given Pikachu hope and life. She resorted to staring at the strange message to give her a clue but it eluded her. Frustrated she put the message in her bag.  
  
Ash smiled as he reassured his friend as he left Pikachu in the café. He put on a pair of sunglasses before heading to a huge building with a package in his bag. Around him were the offices of people busy typing out documents on their individual computers. A young woman with dark brown hair smiled to him. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to see your manager" he replied. The young woman led him the way to the manager who smiled for this particular customer. He was a chubby man with small round glasses that kept falling off and leading him to constantly pushing it back on his nose.  
  
"Welcome sir. I'll need to see these some of your personal details before we get to business" the man replied in his usual tone. Ash passed him the brown envelope. He opened it to find a comic book inside, he gave a small chuckle. "Is this meant to be a joke?" Ash remained calm and serious under his sunglasses.  
  
"Am I laughing?" He replied dangerously before pulling out a gun and pointing at the manager's face. The manager's light hearted humour was replaced by stricken fear. Ash led him to the other offices where everyone else could see. Someone screamed but Ash remained calm. "Everybody out!!!" The all obeyed and dashed out in a panic, soon the room was entirely empty. Ash made the manager open the safe then tied his hands with rope. "Sorry about this." Ash said politely before casually scanning the contents of the safe. There he took out a couple rolls of money and stuffed them into the managers pockets. There was a small black velvet bag that he opened to reveal the contents to be diamonds. He placed them back in the bag and slipped them into his pocket before shutting the safe door. "Wait here." He went to open a vent in the ceiling and climbed in.  
  
Crowds gathered as the workers rushed out like bees blown at by smoke. People screamed in the chaos as the police force was called in. Ash peered down below the people running like little Spinaraks scuttling across the marble floor. Soon he returned tidied the desk he used to climb into the vent and half carried the terrified manager to the roof. A man stood before them as they went to the exit. He was a fairly good looking character with sharp beady eyes and would look the type that you could take to see your parents.  
  
"My name is Officer Li, I'm a police negotiator. I've come to settle any matters with you" he spoke calmly in the same official tone. "Just let go of the man". Ash paused calmly behind his sunglasses.  
  
"I'm sorry Officer Li but. I don't really like to talk to you. Find me someone else"  
  
"Your not gonna get away you know." Li replied losing his cool.  
  
"Just find me someone more decent to talk to" Li backed out of the way and spoke to Officer Jenny.  
  
"The arrogant bastard won't talk to me"  
  
"Let me try" Officer Jenny replied whilst staring at the criminal with determination. She held her megaphone to her lips. "I'm Officer Jenny of the Pewter City police force. I'd like to tell you that your completely surrounded"  
  
"FIND ME SOMEONE ELSE TO TALK TO!!!" was the answer from the stranger. Officer Jenny had no choice but to call in someone else. Before long Misty came in with Brock and Pikachu.  
  
"Officer Jenny you're like a beautiful enchantress that." Brock began with his love hysteria but was interrupted by Misty smacking her hand around his mouth whilst she listened to the situation.  
  
"Some mystery man is holding the manager of the finance office hostage. They're up on the roof now. His the trickiest character we've ever had so we're counting on you" Misty nodded as she listened then to the building. Misty dashed into the elevator and it seemed as if time had slowed down as she felt dizzy from the escalation. Soon the lift was as far as it could go and she had to climb the stairs the rest of the way. The stairs echoed in the dark narrow alleyway. Soon she reached the door and a light flashed in her eyes as she found she was on the roof. Feeling a bit bewildered she pulled herself together and looked around. There in front of squatting at a pillar were two men. A chubby terrified man, who she guessed was the manager, with round little glasses rested on his stubby nose and behind him a slender man in a jacket and unbuttoned shirt with a gun to the manager's head. His neat jet black hair waved slightly in the breeze, his eyebrows decorating the dark sunglasses that rested upon a small petite nose. His lips curled in a slight grin as if he had been waiting for her. This unnerved Misty as the smile wasn't arrogant or obsessive as she recognised on Rudy. It seemed innocent and almost lifeless though she couldn't entirely tell because it wasn't a complete expression, his eyes had been covered up by his sunglasses which was difficult to know what he was thinking. What confused her most was the reason why he looked so calm. Misty had always had all sorts of criminal type but he didn't appear to be one that would do this kind of thing. However judging from his well hidden face he was unpredictable.  
  
"I was beginning to get worried that you wouldn't come" the man with the sunglasses said. It sounded icy cool as if like water over rocks in a waterbed almost enchanting.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, the traffic's like hell" Misty replied casually in the queer conversation. "I'm Officer."  
  
"Misty Waterflower of the National Bureau of the Cerulean Police Department" the man interrupted the statement. Misty now started to feel nervous but refused to show it. "Well since you know my name would you like to give me yours?" she asked politely.  
  
"Oh, now that will be telling. I took the trouble in finding out who you are so it's fair that you should too"  
  
"Okay. so. what do you want?" Misty asked trying to keep her infamous temper cool.  
  
"Well. some people want money. Others want a getaway car and occasionally you get those poor fools who just wants to see their family. But. I don't want any of that"  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"Just to play a seventy-two hour game with you" he replied with a innocent voice as if he were a child asking Father Christmas for his dream present. Misty though had had enough and edged away so that a hidden sniper man who was called in can aim at the stranger. "Don't move. Stay where you are" She had been found out. "Clever?"  
  
"Yeah. very, so how do you expect to get away then?"  
  
"I think as I go along"  
  
"Your gonna have a hard time them aren't you. There is an entire fortress of police surrounding this building and their coming up right." The man pulled the trigger just as she was going to say 'now'. The manager fell and he dashed away followed by dozens of police officers. He then turned to face them holding something in his hand.  
  
"Hold it. I'm holding a pressure activated bomb in my hand. If I let go we'll all get blown away by those bombs I've planted over there" They looked around and saw the metal boxes planted all around them. "If you don't believe me then I can just let go"  
  
"Well I don't believe you" Misty replied with determination. The man smiled and started loosen his grip when he was stopped by Officer Jenny.  
  
"I believe you" Officer Jenny cried. Misty looked with exasperation.  
  
"They're fake Jenny"  
  
"I can't risk it on a hunch Misty" Misty was annoyed but understood. No one wanted to die so it would be logical that this man wouldn't either but against all odds there was something unknown about him that she couldn't really trust her decision either.  
  
"Then I'll be going then" he said with his chilling smile towards Misty and jumped down a ventilator chute. Officer Jenny immediately called in the SWAT team whilst Misty rushed to vent and stared down the tunnel to where he was going to. She then wen to check the so called bombs. She picked it up and showed it to Officer Jenny. The bomb was covered in a metallic paint and on it's underside were the words Jessie and James Restaurant. Everyone sighed with relief and frustration when the manager stumbled clumsily with orange paint all over his face.  
  
"I'M ALIVE. IS SOMEBODY THERE!?!?!?" he squealed. Officer Jenny and the team ordered a search on where the chute led to whilst Misty merely dashed downstairs, down the elevator and out in the open street. Looking when she noticed a taxi parked outside of the building. It was quite common to see them but something told her to try her luck as she hurried to the taxi.  
  
Ash slid and made a halt to the side and climbed into a small white room. There in the corner was a big bin and he grabbed something inside and pulled out a suit. He then opened the door and casually strode by the passing police officers in his bullet proof vest. He took it off when he passed the emergency exit into an empty alley way. A taxi was waiting for him and he jogged to it and got in.  
  
"Pewter City Train station please" The cab driver drove off. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Ash looked out of the window. The heist had been pulled off and Ash got himself noticed, which was a change to what people use to think of him. He had no regret of screwing the police this way. He didn't care. The only thing he needed to concentrate was for his plan to go smoothly and no one, not Pikachu, not Brock or. Misty were going to get in his way. They were once the most important things in his life but now. to him they were the pawns to what he must accomplish in the time he had left. Back in his mind he could hear a distant ticking as every second of his life seemed to pass away like the grains of sand on a beautiful salty sea. He reached into his pocket and drew out a 9mm from his pocket and twisted a silencer at the end.  
  
"You made a wrong turn back there" he said expectantly. The cabbie took off her hat and let the red locks of silk burst into bloom and flow down like a waterfall. Misty turned to look at her 'passenger' triumphantly with a grin on her face. Her deep watery aqua blue eyes stared at the stranger as if trying to penetrate through the sunglasses and into his eyes exposing his inner soul to her.  
  
"Hi" she smiled unknowingly to her old friend she had once pulled out of the water of a lake near Viridian City.  
  
"I'm impressed" Ash answered. "Not many people can manage to track me down so quickly"  
  
"Flattered but I admit. I am good. It's only five minutes to the police station"  
  
"I know. I never really told you the aim of the game"  
  
"So tell me" Misty smirked.  
  
"Get me to the police station. You win"  
  
"Well this game's gonna be pretty short. I thought it suppose to last 72 hours" Misty laughed. Ash gave a handsome chuckle when he opened the windows and took aim. A shot was fired and ricocheted at a lamp post before hitting a stack of fruit in the market place. Misty tensed up as he done so.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked dangerously.  
  
"Target practise" he said as he took another shot where it hit hot dog stall. "I'm not always this accurate though. I might hit somebody" he whispered in her ear as he prepared to aim at the pedestrians who crossed the road. Fear seemed to send a rush into Misty where every little cell in her body could sense the stranger. His hot humid breath against her skin excited every nerve with dangerous intensity. She had to do something right now. The taxi screeched to a halt as Misty put on the brakes in an attempt to throw the man off. She took in deep breaths and turned to see that he was gone leaving the door to the taxi ajar.  
  
Ash's hair wavered slightly in the breeze as he walked alone against the tide of the unsuspecting crowd carrying a large shoulder strap bag. The sunglasses glinted in the light concealing the beautiful brown eyes, which were framed by the jet black eyebrows. Time seem to slow down around him as he entered once again into the little world. A parallel world of which the only difference is that he was alone on the street with no one and nothing else around him except the for the sound, a ticking sound. He went into this state quite frequently these days and perhaps someday he'll stay here permanently though it would probably be in silence. A deep sadness wanted to enter into his heart attempting to strike him down like an arrow however he knew he couldn't have emotions, they were too dangerous. Emotions would hinder him. There was too much to do to bother with emotions and complicate the matter at hand. Yes, emotions will destroy him more quickly. Especially. that emotion. Suddenly he was pulled away from the world and everything came back into view. Ash smiled at the recent events. Everything was going according to plan.  
  
Rudy brushed back his vibrant brown hair which settled back down. His handsome face was ruined by the arrogance and pride which had increased even more now that he gotten rid of that pathetic excuse of a leader Giovanni. He had became head of the new and more violent Team Rocket where rather than stealing Pokemon from trainers his men would torture and gut their victims. It was more messy but oh yes gained much more publicity than the old coot ever had. Rudy though right now felt weary of the old man sitting before him. He was in his late 70's now a few strands of grey hung like a crop circle on his head. A neat moustache clung to his upper lip but what disturbed Rudy most were the eyes. They were like two bullet holes staring into a realms of space. Blank and lifeless. He would have expected malevolent hate from him considering that Rudy had totally ruined his life. It was really surprising that old Peter came to see him. Rudy tried not to think about it. The old man was useful to him right now so he would just make the most of it even though his instincts told him to be weary. He hid his fear with his arrogance. Why should he the powerful Team Rocket leader be afraid of feeble old man?  
  
"I thought you were dead Peter. In fact you should be by now. How's life keeping ya?" Peter exposed his eyes to the light. They were brown framed with strong jet black eyebrows. He placed a voice magnifier to his throat.  
  
"Cut the bullshit. I'm here to see the necklace Rudy" the magnifier buzzed with the clashing of electronic vibrations. Rudy put off the attempt to insult Peter any further, he was not a man to tamper with. They waited together for the delivery. Soon two men came one holding a briefcase. They both looked pretty stocky but inside they were just a pile of quivering blubber.  
  
"Here's the necklace, now just hand us the money and we'll be on our way" he said placing the suitcase on the desk, Rudy took out his suitcase and the two made the exchange. The man snatched it and quickly went to count it. They came back with a rage.  
  
"Don't fuck with us Rudy! There's only 25. The deal was for 50"  
  
"Chill guys" Rudy said smoothly "just want to authenticate it with my expert. We don't want to receive any old shit now do we?" He pulled out his revolver and pointed it at Peter. "Is it real?" Peter inspected the strange necklace. It was a beautiful thing with a watery blue diamond decorated by a white gold chain that seemed to separate like a Spinarak's web, he rotated it slightly analysing any flaws to it's beauty.  
  
"It's real" he buzzed with his artificial voice.  
  
"You better make sure"  
  
"Hey just give us the money and we'll be on our way!!" the stocky men shouted. Rudy sighed with exasperation and before they knew it two explosions shot at in the air. Bursts of powder flew from the barrel with a flash of the bullet that flew and pierced the flesh, bringing the heart to an abrupt stop. The men crumpled in a bloody heap to the floor as the echo of the explosion became silent. Puddles of red leaked from the corpses and stained the floor. Peter was undeterred by the horrific murder which unnerved Rudy a lot, he breathed heavily as his paranoia grew. He wanted to get rid of the man too and was prepared to execute another murder however as if he had smelled his fear Peter smiled and got up from the chair. Peter reached for his cane and hobbled out to the door. "Send me $5 million dollars then Rudy if your so afraid of an old man like me"  
  
"We found this bullet proof vest in the dumpster nearby" a police officer announced "Apparently there are a load of them on sale in the shops"  
  
"Check everyone of the and a list of the buyers. I want this guy's name" Misty said wearily as she rested her head in her hands. Brock after knowing her for so long knew the signs. She was majorly frustrated that the creep had dashed her dignity and reputation of the ultimate crime stopper.  
  
"He really screwed with everyone didn't he?"  
  
"Don't get me started" she hissed as the evidence of a tantrum fit was about to get hot. "Check the security tapes. See if we can get a clear picture of him without those damn shades!!"  
  
"You seem really tense about him Mist. I guess he really knew how to push your buttons" Brock remarked into dangerous terrain. Her eyes flared with fury.  
  
"Well I SWEAR he just messed with the wrong red head" She spat. Officer Jenny overheard and became a little nervous around Misty as she too knew what she was like these days. She normally avoided them but needed to check that nothing was missed out. When Brock noticed her he went into a frenzy.  
  
"Officer Jenny. Oh how long it is to see my temptress. I long for your oh so gentle caress" Officer Jenny merely smiled politely which made Brock faint before she went to Misty.  
  
"Check the tapes and where the suit came from?" Misty nodded as she brushed her red locks out of her face and seemed to prepare to go to sleep.  
  
"Have you questioned the manager? See if he could identify this guy?" Jenny urged on. Misty opened her eyes suddenly from realisation. She slapped her head as if it was the most obvious thing to do.  
  
"I'm so STUPID!!!!" Misty screamed before she rushed out grabbing a coat to go to the finance office. "THANKS A LOT JEN!!!" she called behind her before disappearing through the door. Officer Jenny shouted back.  
  
"And when your done. This light needs changing. It's flickering!!!"  
  
"I'm on to it my love!!!" Brock sang.  
  
"Oh." Officer Jenny mused then shouted to Misty "NEVER MIND!!! Phew. I need a vacation"  
  
"I know loads of places we could go together. Hawaii. Vegas. Espania. Le France" Brock stated with his most suave tone. Officer Jenny sighed shaking her head humorously at the silly man" Look th.the police already asked loads of questions about it" replied the manager as best he could. He was highly agitated by Misty's persistence.  
  
"I know, I know but there could be something vital to the investigation you missed out, like his eyes, clues to his whereabouts etc. Here's my phone number if you remember anything. The names Misty and my phone is switched on 24/7. Just call me when you have something"  
  
"Can I call for a date?"  
  
"Don't push it." she gritted her teeth.  
  
"Look I'm really stressed here. I'm way off my schedule with my clients and I've got to get ready for Mr Ketchum's Welcome Boat Party tonight and." On hearing the word 'Ketchum' Misty forgot the investigation.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on. Did you just say 'Ketchum'? As in Ash Ketchum?"  
  
"Yeah." the manager answered nervously. "His a billionaire who's come from England. I'm really honoured that I should be invited to it. Though I'm gonna be an absolute fool without a partner."  
  
"I'll be your partner" Misty interrupted. The manager's face lit up.  
  
"Oh thank you so much Officer but right now I need to get to the bathroom and back to work"  
  
"No problem." Misty said whilst smiling to herself. For so long. She wondered. She skipped happily as she left the office knowing that she would see her old friend once again. The manager sighed with relief and took out the money from his pocket. He placed it back into his pocket and left the office.  
  
Ash stared at the monitor whilst chewing slowly on his sandwich. His computer showed a face. Half. Two halves of a face. One side was his own elegant, flawless and perfect face with neat jet black hair and a dashing brown eye which were framed by his strong cheek bone and the black, dangerous, slashing eyebrow. The half of his nose was small and pointed and half his mouth stood out as the gateway where the sound of his handsome charming voice echoed. On the other side of the face was an old man with a thin grey hair on the one side of his bald head.  
  
His half upper lip was decorated by the straight neat half of a moustache yet his eye too were a handsome brown like Ash, which were framed by a slashing black eyebrow and a strong cheek bone. This was Peter. No. This was Ash too. Ash dressing as Peter. Ash wondered if he would look like this when he was old with age staring at his potential face of the future. Yet he knew he didn't have one. He'll never know what he'll look like. Ash sighed then stared at the velvet box he had intended to send to. It was ready. He smiled and got up from his work as the familiar pain thumped at his chest. The pain had developed over the months and was an annoying reminder of his time in this world. He coughed silently and popped a painkiller followed by water which was gulped down.  
  
Suddenly his lungs heaved as he retched and choked as the undrunk water splattered on the wall. It took him minutes to calm down which seemed like hours as it choked in every breath he took. The pain had struck full on at his lungs like Pikachu's Thundershock once did in his younger days but with violent heaves and convulsions following it in his sequence of a death spasm. He recovered slowly and took in deep breaths before looking up at the white wall opposite. Red. Blood. The droplets then seemed to gather and slide down heavily as Ash heard the ticking of time like that of his alarm clock beside his bed. He summoned his maid to deliver the parcel before collapsing on his four poster and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Misty had rushed home to get herself look glamorous however she realised that her choice of her wardrobe was not exactly appealing. All she found were sweatshirts, a few blouses, a summer skirt that she had never worn. In utter disgust she rushed out to shop for the clothes she needed. She decided that she would leave Pikachu with Brock to look after at the police station. A police officer then walked up to her and gave her a package. In her excitement of meeting Ash again she had forgotten totally about the investigation. She looked curiously at the strange velvet box, for a moment she thought it was from Rudy and prepared to throw it away. No. He would make a big announcement over it, the box was from someone anonymous. The 'Mystery Guy' she had named him was probably a more better choice. A conflict of emotions developed in her. One side was to meet Ash again. To see his face and his smile once again. The other was the determination towards to 'Mystery Man' and catch him, he had somehow struck a chord that no one had ever done. Not even Rudy, however someone helped settle the argument. She prepared to open it but then was interrupted by Brock.  
  
"Looks like a clue from 'Mystery Man'. I'd have figured you would be thrilled" Brock remarked "And what's with dumping Pikachu on my hands?" Misty looked up at him and then explained.  
  
"Ash has come back. There's a ballroom party for him but."  
  
"Go." a voice sounded behind her. It was Officer Jenny with a comforting smile. "I'm sure we can handle the finance office case. It's not that much of a big deal you know. Friends count more. We'll even help you shop for an outfit. I've seen your wardrobe. It's hideous" Misty then turned to Brock. He nodded in agreement. "Pikachu could come too you know". Misty smiled with gratitude and they left work early. The velvet box left in her purse and forgotten. For now.  
  
Misty in the next hours had wonderful fun shopping with her friends, in fact it was the most happiest time for a long time mostly because she was expecting the best reunion in her life. After sometime looking around the shops they came into one where the shop assistant let her try a beautiful gold silk gown that clung to her slender features and trailed along the floor with silver lacing. The straps hung on the side of her shoulders that seemed to wrap around her like a man's embrace, Ash's embrace she thought, and locked at the centre of her curved chest with a crystal brooch. Her glorious flowing hair was twisted up on her head like a red crown entwined with white pearls decorated by dangling pearl earrings. Her beautiful porcelain face was lifted with the highlights of her blusher and the dark shade of her eye shadow emphasised her beautiful watery blue eyes. Her small thin lips were a luscious red that begged to be kissed. Misty then wrapped a lacy black scarf around her bare shoulders to complete the elegant creature that stood before her in the mirror. Officer Jenny stared with envy at her whilst Brock blushed with awe and swooned at the sight. Even Pikachu gave a smile to the beautiful dress. Misty was thrilled to see it. She guessed that Pikachu was so happy to see Ash again that it had totally forgotten how to hate her. Misty was indeed beautiful and was fit to be a supermodel had she not been so conservative with her baggy sweatshirts and uniform.  
  
"Oh, I'll take it" Misty said with her eyes sparkling at her own beauty.  
  
"It's over 50,000 dollars though Misty" Officer Jenny said bursting the bubble of dreams. Misty snapped out of her entranced look in shock and a dark cloud of misery hung above her head as she drooped. Clearly a police officer's wages couldn't get that kind of amount in a lifetime.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure there are a lot of dresses out there that we can afford" Brock assured her as she removed the beautiful silk dress and gave it back to the shop assistant. Pikachu nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll pack this in a box for you ma'am"  
  
"Oh, no. I'm not buying. I can't afford it" Misty explained sadly.  
  
"It's already been paid for by a young man this morning. He's says his a friend of yours" the shop assistant replied. Misty looked up with surprise. Who would pay such an expensive dress for her. The only one she could think in the top of her head was Rudy. but he wouldn't say he was. a friend.  
  
"There must be some mistake"  
  
"You are Miss Misty Waterflower aren't you?" the shop assistant asked. Misty was surprised again as the shop assistant knew her name. She nodded with shock. "Then there's no mistake" The shop assistant said then packing the dress and accessories into black shiny boxes.  
  
"What's the man's name?"  
  
"He never told me, he just paid and asked to make sure that you got it" the assistant answered. Misty still couldn't believe it as she stood holding the bag of the precious gown or as she walked out of the shop followed by her friends who were just as shocked. Time then seemed to speed pass because Misty was soon led to the huge ferry boat where the party was held with Pikachu following closely behind. It's coat glistening for the first time in a long time. It was huge, a towering white ship with lights dotted against it which shone like artificial stars that made the boat sparkle in the night. It was much bigger than the S.S.Anne she and her friends went on at the port of Vermillion City. Ash certainly made a life for himself, she avoided the manager as she could so that they don't look too much like a couple but they walked in to find themselves in a cabin where many well dressed men and women though none of them looked as glamorous as the dress she wore, many faces turned up towards her. Men watched awe-struck by her beauty and the gown wrapped around her perfect figure and flaring hips which pulled at the gold silk that trailed behind her. They were around huge green tables on the beautiful red carpet before them. It looked like the inside of a huge mansion rather than a boat. Misty noticed that the men and women were holding cards or piling huge rolls of money on tables and dumping them on the table like they were just they were ready for a camp fire. It was a casino. Misty stared in awe. The only way to get that kind of money in her current job was to work for a thousand years without paying for food, taxes and clothes. The manager then smiled up at her pleased that she was impressed. They walked pass the faces staring at them as if they were the main attraction or at least Misty was. Soon they both escaped the room of staring faces in the casino to find more faces in the next cabin which was the ballroom. The manager then made his chance.  
  
"May I have." he was going to say when he was pulled away and pushed to the floor violently. The manager was in a daze, his glasses hung down on one ear. Pikachu went down on all fours and growled at the threat. Misty turned to see who made the assault to find the handsome yet arrogant face of Rudy staring at her. His flaring hair waved in the sea breeze as he brushed it back that would make any other girl faint at the sight of him. His dark scheming eyes scanned every part of her with a lustful desire. Misty glared with hate though inside she was terrified of the way he looked at her. The dress she wore though made her glamorous and beautiful, it also made her feel more vulnerable and helpless to Rudy.  
  
"Well what do we have here? You look ravishing tonight Misty" he said eating the words in his mouth. He was a hunter. He held her wrist and went to draw her close to him as if he could put her under his spell. She froze unable to fight back, not even scream. Though she didn't need to. Someone had snatched her away from Rudy.  
  
"May I have this dance?" a sweet and soft voice asked politely even though he half dragged her away from Rudy which Misty sighed with relief. She looked up at the man who rescued her from Rudy's clutches and she almost fainted from the sight of him. He had neat jet black hair, beautiful brown eyes framed by slashing eyebrows. His pointed nose which was followed by a sweet smile that made her insides melt with a warm pleasure. Pikachu chased after them and off to the food table. There it saw the stranger and it's ears perked even more than ever. It wanted to tell Misty about him but decided to watch them whilst it ate. Soon Rudy was out of sight and she looked at him and a perfect curve of his lips to his mouth. She stared entranced.  
  
"I don't think he'll trouble you anymore miss" he said before he turned to leave. Misty snapped out of her trance when he turned her back on her.  
  
"Uh. wait" she called he turned and Misty felt the intense rush of her attraction to him. "That man. his dangerous" Misty mentally slapped herself in her habit of putting public safety above everything else.  
  
"Well it's a good thing I got you out of there then"  
  
"No. literally. Be careful of him" Misty shook her head at herself.  
  
"Ok. I'll be careful of him" he turned to leave.  
  
"Who are you?" Misty finally blurted out. The man turned again with a little chuckle.  
  
"Sorry. I'm being rude my name is Andrew. Andrew Riley Johnson . Friends call me Andy" Misty giggled like a school girl and blushed slightly.  
  
"My names Misty. Misty Waterflower" Andy flashed the smile that Misty had now been hooked on. Andy looked down at his feet and shuffled them about shyly.  
  
"Um. when I asked about a dance. I really was wondering if you." he cocked his head to the dance floor, his cheeks starting to show red. Misty blushed again and looked down to hide it away. She was about to say yes but then she remembered Ash. She snapped her head up again and panicked.  
  
"Oh. I uh. I'm kind of looking for someone" she said guiltily.  
  
"Oh, your partner. I believe his the manager of the finance office in Pewter City isn't he?"  
  
"No. actually I'm waiting for someone else. His an old friend of mine" Andy looked at her curiously. "In fact his the owner of this boat. Ash Ketchum?" she queried in case he didn't know.  
  
"Mr. Ketchum? I don't actually see him attend these parties. He hates them. It is kinda boring usually but I think he'll regret not coming this time" Misty sighed sadly of coming so glamorous for the one guy she so wanted to meet and he isn't here. But she smiled at her new friend. "You seem to know him well" Andy nodded.  
  
"I am pretty closely associated with him and I'm sorry that he isn't around. Maybe I could tell him that you were here" Misty blushed of how kind this stranger was to her. Of course he could just be flirting with her but she didn't seem to care. "And don't worry about that jerk back there. I think his name's Rudy right?" She nodded.  
  
"So. you want to dance or not" she blurted again though this time she mentally gave herself a pat on the back. They did so swaying side to side to the slow beats of the music in the soft sea breeze on the deck under the shining full moon. Pikachu stared at them as it crammed in the food being fed to it by the other guests who seemed to adore it. Particularly the girls.  
  
"Jacques?" he asked as they danced. Misty stared with confusion when he explained it. "The dress. It should be well over 50,000 dollars I believe. You must come from a rich family" Misty laughed. There was no way that her family would be able to afford it. Though it did spark suspicion to how she was able to get it. The feeling had been bugging since she left the shop but somehow she had forgotten when she met Andy. It was perfect. He was perfect yet sadly it didn't last because the song had finished so quickly.  
  
"That was. nice" Andy remarked with a sweet smile. Misty loved his smile and closed her eyes for the true finale. But it didn't come as there was a disruption. Figures of black cascaded down each of the men had a white letter R on their uniform. Misty then saw Rudy among the group of terrorists ordering them to kill then saw Misty. With a smile he went to march and whisk her away dragging her onto the helicopter that bellowed above the terrified party members. Andy ran with Misty along the deck avoiding Rudy and his Team Rocket but hearing the chilling orders of Rudy ordering his men to chase them. The onslaught started and the new malevolent Team Rocket had them surrounded. They grabbed Andy and presented him before the Rudy. He smiled at Andy with triumph. Andy didn't look up at him, he held his head down avoiding eye contact. He grunted when a kick landed into his stomach. Pikachu leaped in with an electric attack growling tensely. It's fur fluffed up to make it look bigger. Misty was surprised that Pikachu was protecting them after all it did hate her didn't it? However the poor thing had been kicked hard and was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Pikachu!!!" Misty screamed as it picked the still little yellow mouse. Burying her face in it's fur for being so brave then she glared at Rudy with intense hate. Rudy ignored her and faced Andy.  
  
"Think you can make off with my woman?" he sneered. "Kill him" Misty rushed to stop them but was grabbed by Rudy and struggled in his arms. A gun was pointed to Andy's head and an explosion echoed in the night air. A limp figure collapsed on the floor but it wasn't Andy. There had been security in the area and they had kept themselves hidden well. The shot had hit the Team Rocket member who was about to kill Andy.  
  
"Drop your weapons right now!!!" the head bellowed. Suddenly he stared at Andy as if waiting for orders. Nobody saw it but Andy indicated with his head ordering them to attack Team Rocket while he and Misty escaped. They both dashed away as the security guards closed in on Team Rocket. Thankfully only a few civilians were hurt on the ship and they were evacuated whilst Team Rocket and Ash's security guards battled. Misty was half running and half carried by Andy with Pikachu in her arms before they reached the dock and safety. She hadn't realised how tightly she had held onto his hand that it made her hand go white. Soon the chaos of the ship was out of sight as they came upon a secluded area and walked together. Misty smiled for the fact that they were alone and hoped for the finish of the evening that was rudely interrupted. "I've just called for a taxi to take you home" Andy said.  
  
They sat alone in silence which seemed to unnerve Misty somehow. She rubbed at her arms in the cold when Andy took his coat and put it around her shoulders. She took in the warmth of the coat and where the warmth came from. They had just met yet Misty seemed to know Andy all her life. Talk about love at first sight yet it didn't feel like it. She had seen him before, he recognised the eyes, the smile. That sweet smile that she loved so much. She did know him a long time ago, she couldn't remember. The events had clouded her memories, she started to become depressed about it all again. The taxi came and Misty prepared to bid Andy goodnight. "So you think we'll see each other again?" she asked with a grin on her face. Andy smiled back.  
  
"Let fate decide" he said. There he hesitated as Misty heart landed in her throat and prepared of what was to come and what she saw so often in those romance movies. He glanced as if entranced by her and going into a world of his own as he gazed deep into her beautiful sapphire green eyes. He leaned closer drawing her in until barely millimetres away he stopped gasping a bit as if he had snapped out of it. She noticed him shiver but wasn't entirely sure if it was the cold or maybe something completely less innocent. He then just smiled looking away from her gaze and opened the door for her to get in. Misty was disappointed. How could stupid could she be? Obviously a guy that gorgeous would have already been taken maybe he just used her to get back at a girlfriend.  
  
Her heart was wrenched out torn into bits and then put back in. The movies were just fairytales. She got inside swallowing her pride from the near embarassment. She sighed at the disappointment and anger she had had tonight and tossed her purse onto the sofa where the velvet box fell out. Misty looked at it curiously and opened it to find it wasn't some expensive jewel she had thought but a plain metal bolt where the intricate twisted engravings had wrapped around three quarters of the way. Who would send her a bolt? The 'Mystery Guy' she thought to herself. She got home and laid Pikachu to rest with a wet towel over it's head and got changed before she set off in her own car to search the origins of the mysterious bolt. She noticed the a little lump in one of the pockets of the coat given by Andy and fished inside it. A little bottle was pulled out with half a few pills left inside. It was a prescription medicine. But what kind of medicine was it?  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Revelations

Consequences Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon and besides you'll find no point in suing me anyway I only got myself and this computer I'm typing on. ^__________^  
  
Part 3: Revelations.  
  
Misty stared at the medicine bottle before slipping it into her purse and heading out again. She looked at Pikachu who was now fast asleep. It had been a busy day for the electric mouse and Misty was really reluctant to leave the poor Pokemon alone. She hadn't done much of to be more precise, nothing that had helped it and in fact was the cause of destroying the dreams of a lot of people. Brock to be Pokemon Breeder, herself to be a Water Pokemon Master and. Ash. She bit her lip as she locked the door behind her the bolt firmly in her hand. Driving in her car as the rest of the world seem to pass her by whilst she was heading for the mission unknowing of what were the consequences were going to be.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ash sat idly in his car outside the finance office, a fist upon his face as he stared blankly onwards as the silence prevailed to most of the night. Time flew past him like a dream, much like his life. How ironic how a young boy who had thwarted so many attempts of crime in his years of being a Pokemon Trainer and now here he was about to commit possibly one of the biggest thefts in history. He glanced at a small photo of when he and his 'friends' were still kids. Happier days. days of when he was a boy with a smile as bright as the morning sun. A boy who had everything he ever wanted, it was a perfect life but he had long left that universe. Time had elapsed as he had drifted on to a more sinister persona where you'd have to be in a cruel unjust world. To a man who has nothing to lose. A flash of car lights finally caught his attention as he sat up smiling.  
  
"Show time." he whispered as the young red head marched towards the entrance.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Misty reached the table as the security sat at the front.  
  
"I've come to search this place again. I'm a police officer," Misty said. The security guard wasn't really impressed.  
  
"I'll need a warrant ma'am."  
  
"Look I don't have any time for this." Misty rasped, her infamous temper flaring to life once more.  
  
The security was not having any of it. "Lady. no warrant. no search. now go. I need to close up." Misty growled under breath as she was escorted out. The phone rang and the security guard hurried back to his desk. "You know the way out." he cried as he answered the phone. "Yeah. hello.?" he checked as the door had swung close but found that the caller had hung up. "Dang kids." he hissed angrily.  
  
Misty had hurried down the hallway, putting her mobile back in her purse as she explored the dark floors of the finance building. Meandering past the hallways and into the main office building analysing every inch of the floors and crevices for some sort of clue. Zilch. She sighed in frustration that the mystery man had led her off to a wild goose chase. She tilted her head backwards, her face now facing the ceiling. Opening her eyes she frowned. There on the ceiling was a small hole. She switched on her small torch examining the tile and the whole. She took out the bolt analysing it before she switched back to the tile. Pretty soon the tile was placed aside as she climbed up into the vent. She noticed there was a trail where the dust was disturbed as if someone had crawled through quite recently. Taking this as her lead she crawled following it until eventually she reached the end of another vent. She looked through the gap noticing a couple of guards were busy upon a huge safe. She frowned as she watched for a bit.  
  
"Well have you got it?" one of the guards asked to a man holding a briefcase. It must have been really valuable for he was literally handcuffed to it.  
  
"Yep" he replied showing the contents to his partner. He nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Ok let's lock this baby up and wait for the boss"  
  
Misty then noticed that there was a small camera that had been installed there. She smiled realizing what the mystery man was really up to at the finance building. 'Heh. not this time buster' she thought to herself as she pulled the small hidden camera from its position.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ash chuckled at the grinning Misty at the moment eying through the camera. She mouthed 'gotcha' to the camera but Ash merely shook his head. "Not by a long shot Miss Waterflower" he replied.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
That was when the camera started to fizzle into a small explosion of smoke alerting the men.  
  
"What the?" the men cried out in alarm. "CALL THE BOSS!!!! SOMEONE'S TRYING TO STEAL IT!!!!" Misty knowing her hidden cover was blown crawled back to where she came from and dashed as fast as she could towards the nearest exit. Many guards were now wide and alert searching, whilst holding their guns by their sides ready. Misty couldn't take them on. All she had was her cell phone, which had inconveniently started ringing. She hurried to shut it off as the guards heard this they yelled running towards the sound. Misty dashed away finally successfully hanging up. She ran down the stairs, the guards closely behind her. She just had enough time to open the door on the lower wide before she dashed down the stairs again. The guards seeing the door swing assumed the intruder had ran through and went after him whilst Misty had rushed to the end of the staircase. She was however still on the 5th floor and needed to get out fast. Her cell rung again as she answered it this time.  
  
"It's a bit rude to hang up on me like that," a voice said on the other line. Misty suppressed a growl upon who the caller was.  
  
"Well excuse me but I was busy washing my hair," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She could tell mystery guy just smiling humorously at her on the other line of the phone.  
  
"Hmm. at least you still have a sense of humour," Misty growled down the phone at the comment before she made her way to the lift. "I wouldn't do that. Three guards are coming up your way." Misty blinked not sure if it was another trick. She grabbed a office bin ready just in case. "The three guys are armed with a 9mm each and what have you got? An ashtray? I suggest you take the stairs. There's an emergency exit right at the bottom" Ash quoted on his cell. Misty blinked before she looked around seeing the small hidden camera staring at her. She frowned before she hung up and followed his advice running down the stairs again. Halfway down her cell rung again.  
  
She growled as she answered. "What now!?!?" she yelled down the phone. Ash tilted away from the loud voice on his side.  
  
"Just wondering how many flights of stairs you can run down in a minute."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing. it's just I forgot to tell you that the emergency doors have a curfew time before they automatically lock at midnight exactly. You have 50. correction 45 seconds left," Misty's eyes shot open wide before she leapt down the stairs in a flurry. She was making it to the last flight of stairs as Ash was counting down. "10. 9. 8.7. 6." he droned as she reached the door. She paused but lunged pushing at the doors. It was locked but an alarm bell trilled throughout the entire building. She pushed at the doors again then looked around seeing the camera staring at her. She went back to her phone.  
  
"YOU. YOU TRICKED ME!!!!" she screamed realising that there was no curfew and attempting to open the door meant triggering the alarm. Ash merely smiled.  
  
"Just get yourself out of there. I'm sure your smart enough to do that." he replied before he hung up and drove towards the parking lot.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Rudy answered his cell and listened.  
  
"Sir there's been an attempt on stealing the necklace. our men are searching for the intruder right now. What are your orders?" Rudy's eyes narrowed before he answered  
  
"Is it still in your possession?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. your not totally incompetent. Bring out the necklace and wait for my car to come in. I'll pick it up myself" he hung up and ordered the man to drive.  
  
After receiving his orders the guard with the briefcase still attached to his hand with cuffs raced down the stairs and out into the parking lot. There were a few minutes of waiting when the silver Porsche that he knew to be his employer appeared. He ran over to the car expecting Rudy to appear but in fact in his place was a young man with black hair and handsome brown eyes with black slashing eyebrows framing them. "Wh-" the man began before Ash knocked him out skilfully opened the briefcase and taking the beautiful blue diamond necklace inside. The delicate glittering Spinarak web chain attached embracing the huge cerulean jewel that was as bright as Misty's eyes. Ash smiled. 'Rudy won't be pleased that his millions of dollars was swiped right under his nose.' he thought to himself before he slipped it into his pocket and left the Porsche uncovering another more simple car and drove off smiling as he watched the real Rudy had appeared and drove past him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty had managed to pick the lock of the emergency door before she ran out towards her car and immediately drove. She noticed the car coming past and immediately went after it. Ash looked at his rear view mirror as Misty glared straight ahead at him. Ash cocked an eyebrow as a round of gunfire followed them from the guards. Misty was now by his side as the two cars were charging towards the barrage up ahead. A bullet had flew past and ricocheted causing fuel in her car to leak, a flame had lit up behind her car and a trail of flame was following her. Ash obviously noticed it as the two slowed down and he tossed a gun through her open window. Misty opened her door keeping the accelerator on with an umbrella and crawled into the back of Ash's backseat returning fire for cover. Ash stepped more on the gas, his car charged towards the guards before veering away to the road leaving Misty's car trailing behind, the flick of flame hurrying after it. The guards noticed.  
  
"It's going to explode!!!!" one of them screamed and they all ducked not noticing the puddle of water the car had passed over. The umbrella was dislodged and the car came to a halt. The men had covered their heads for flying debris but they never came. They turned to see that the trail of flame was stopped dead.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ash blinked as he drove on into the distance whilst Misty breathed in a sigh of relief of getting out of there alive. She grinned.  
  
"You know it's weird. it appears we've switched roles. This time you're the one driving the car and.'I'm' the one holding the gun" Ash blinked acknowledging her. Misty through the excitement had not got a chance to see his face properly. Ash glanced towards her as she leaned over to look upon the man that had caused her so much trouble. Her eyes shot wide open with shock. "Andy?" she whispered.  
  
Ash smiled as he pushed on the accelerator hard towards a blockade ahead. Misty noticed this too. Instincts told her to shrink back into the back and at the bottom of the seat to not risk crashing through the window. There was a huge bang as steam emitted from the car, the air bag had snapped open to protect Ash's head whilst Misty who was at the back of the passengers seat was knocked against the back. A moment of silence between the two passed with nothing but the hissing of escaping steam from the car's engine that night. Ash gasped as he slipped out of his seatbelt and the car door. He bowed over taking deep breaths steadying his feet and patiently waiting for the double vision to clear up and refocus. Ash then wrenched opened the door of the passenger seat seeing that Misty was now unconscious with, a nasty cut upon her otherwise perfect porcelain face. He sighed, as he was about to walk away. Someone would come and pick her up soon but then he stopped staring at the unconscious red head. He tilted his head backwards closing his eyes before he returned slipping her limp body over his arms and stumbled his way towards the hospital only a few blocks down the road.  
  
Misty felt the warm arms wrap around her body. She tried to speak as she felt herself lifted into the cold air, she tried to focus and stay conscious. The warmth of the body carrying her though was unbelievably numbing her and she felt herself drift back into the darkness.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
She started to see a red glow; her eyes squinted shut away from the light before she forced herself to wake. The smell of anaesthetic was in the air as she blinked, the focus seeing she under crisp white sheets. She held her head where her nametag was wrapped around her slender figure.  
  
"You're awake!!!" someone beside cried joyfully.  
  
"Pikachu pi?" She turned blinking a couple of times to see the two figures watching over her. Brock was looking worriedly, Pikachu sat beside her, its cute eyes blinking with concern.  
  
"Wh-. what happened?" she managed to rasp.  
  
"You were in a car accident and someone brought you in to the hospital. the doctors said you were lucky. you only had a minor concussion. In fact they said you would be ready to leave already" Brock replied. Misty sighed as she remembered the events before. Andy was mystery man. 'Why do I always have to fall for the bad guys?' she thought to herself. She snapped out of her thoughts when Jenny had appeared in the room.  
  
"We've got a lead." Misty's immediately sat up, as her interests were piqued.  
  
"What is it? Is it about mystery man?" she asked eagerly. Jenny's smile broadened.  
  
"Even better, it's a possible connection with Team Rocket leader Rudy Troveta" Misty blinked suddenly finding herself place another piece of the puzzling mystery that she had on her hands.  
  
"Apparently there's been another robbery from the finance office, only bigger. same guy though from what the guards said" Misty felt a sinking feeling knowing that she was inadvertently a part of the robbery. Jenny then laid out the research. There was a photo as Misty suspected of the man she had met at the ferry. Andy. Beside him was an old man with a proud yet neat bush moustache and balding head. "The old man here is Peter Andrew Karmara, he used to be a partner with Rudy Troveta however Rudy had pulled the rug under the old man and he lost his entire fortune in the Japanese black market. The wily old fox though had made a safe investment in Britain where he started over and planned to gain revenge on Rudy. The major theft of a diamond necklace called the Blue Eye of the Ocean crafted from Pierre Toulouse was the target that would pull Rudy under financially so no matter what Rudy has to get that necklace back"  
  
"So mystery guys working for Peter huh?" Misty stated rather than questioned.  
  
"Um. yes. and no." Jenny replied. Misty stared at her before blinking to ask her to go on. "Peter died a year ago. at age 92, he however passed responsibility for his revenge to the guy on the right. He's supposed to be Peter's godson. Apparently he's got a worse grudge than the old man. Peter had become firm friends with his father about 18 years ago. A man named Jonathan Ketchum" Misty gasped as did Brock and Pikachu. "The guy was an honest man and married a woman called Delia Riley then had a son called-"  
  
"Ash Ketchum." Misty finished looking at the photo of Peter and Andy or whom she now knew was her old friend Ash Ketchum. Jenny blinked a couple of times of her immense surprise that Misty knew the guy.  
  
"Err. yeah. anyway Jonathan Ketchum had died in a plane crash when Ash was around eight and he lived with his mother and only family until he was 10 to become a registered Pokemon Trainer. 6 years into the profession and this coincides with Rudy becoming the new Team Rocket leader at the time. He was framed for murder and he's license stripped. New evidence had been sent in on the 5th October 2003 clearing his name however Delia Ketchum was involved in a hit and run and died in Pallet Hope hospital shortly after his release from custody. The Pokemon League had attempted to reinstate his status as a Pokemon trainer but within three months Ketchum had sold his house in Pallet Town and thereafter disappeared. Gee that's the first case I've seen of the system failing a person. I can see why he turned to a life of crime." Misty sighed as she placed her face in hands, brushing back the curls of red stressfully. She felt the tears well up in her eyes but she blinked them away." You ok?" Jenny asked concerned. Misty sighed and nodded before she stared at the photo of Ash and his godfather.  
  
"Yeah." she whispered as she kept her eyes on the photo. Jenny looked at Misty strangely then glanced at Brock.  
  
"I think you should take a look at the victim of the murder," he said. Jenny blinked before she checked the file.  
  
"The murder victim. Daisy. Waterflower" she said then looked at Misty. "Oh Misty." she said sadly. Misty sniffed before she took a deep breath. Brock got a tissue from her purse for Misty to dry her eyes when he noticed a piece of paper with the number 29 written on it. Pikachu's ears twitched as it leant to sniff at the paper.  
  
"Pi? Pikachu!!!" it cried. Misty's attention drew towards the slip of paper. She looked at it and as if something clicked in her mind. She left the hospital with Pikachu trailing behind her. She knew where to go and she had reached the café. It wasn't very busy and just as she guessed, there he was. Ash was sitting alone at the bar drinking a cup of coffee. He was wearing a black turtleneck and pants as if he was dressed for a funeral.  
  
"Ash." Misty whispered. He smiled as she approached him. His black hair that used to be a mess from a cap was now settled down to sleek and neat mass hovering just above his eyes. His brown eyes stared contently at the red head whilst the jet-black slashing eyebrows framed them, defining the intensity of his gaze.  
  
"How's your head.?" he asked politely upon the bandage over the cut of her temple. Misty stared at him with searching and guilty eyes.  
  
"Better." she replied.  
  
"Pika pi?"  
  
Ash glanced towards the furry electric mouse but ignored it and continued drinking his coffee. Misty sat down beside him, as he seemed to go off into his little world. Misty swallowed at the awkward silence between them and decided to speak up.  
  
"So. how have you been these 8 years?" she asked mentally kicking herself. 'Of course he must have been through hell and back what did you expect?' she scowled at herself.  
  
"Not too bad." Ash replied. "It's been good years for me financially," he looked at her and smiled before draining the last of his coffee and went out through the door holding the door for her. Misty and Pikachu followed. Out in front of them was a limousine and he opened the door for them. They went in and they were once again through the journey in the awkward silence again before finally stopping at their destination. Misty got out of the car to be faced with a giant mansion. One that could rival even James's mansion from the former Team Rocket and that was saying something.  
  
"Wow." was all she could say as he led her and Pikachu inside. Ash smiled as they entered the huge building and sat down in one of the big rooms. Silence between them again where Ash just sat staring his arms crossed at Misty who was fidgeting of those handsome analytical eyes he had seemed to develop over the years.  
  
"It's a nice today isn't it?" Ash began casually.  
  
"Look. I should get to the point. I understand what your doing Ash. the entire fiasco at the finance office. Revenge on Rudy." A smirk quirked on the man's face as she began. "But. it's the wrong way of going about this." Ash cocked his head as if in confusion. "I'm sorry Misty but I don't quite apprehend the entire concept of what you say is the 'wrong way of going about things'" Misty frowned at the business like tone in Ash's voice.  
  
"Gee, when did you start talking like a dictionary?" she asked mentally kicking herself again about her rudeness.  
  
"Times get hard so you need to learn to be a quick study to keep up," was the reply. Misty swallowed painfully at the constriction around her throat. The extremities that Ash was going through right now were merely a consequence of her own actions long ago. In truth Misty really didn't have a right to talk to him about right and wrong but she couldn't let him get himself deeper into being a criminal than he already did.  
  
"It needn't be this way Ash" she tried again as she picked out from her purse something bright and red. Pikachu's ears twitched staring at Misty and his former trainer. She slipped the Pokedex into Ash's hand. "The Pokemon League realised that you were innocent and went to reinstate you and now it's high time that you got back to your dream of being a Pokemon Master. I'll deal with Rudy I promise that. Take it" Ash looked at the metal box of, which would have contained so many Pokemon that he had seen in his journey. He opened the lid staring at the screen, playing with the buttons that seemed untouched for so long. A smile spread upon his face, one that Misty had recognised and she thought finally things were going to turn out right for her friend for once. Ash touched the smooth surface of the red cover.  
  
"Eight years. I'd have given anything to be able to roam around the world again with my friends and Pokemon" he whispered the wonderful warm smile that Misty loved to see so much. Then suddenly it disappeared and she was met with a cold stare upon the young man's face. "But that 'was' eight years ago. and this? Means nothing to me anymore" the statement stabbed at Misty's heart as he slid it back across the coffee table in front of them towards Misty. "If you recall on the roof I said we were going to play a 72 hour game, we have 36 hours to go and counting" There were unshed tears in her eyes as she stood and glared up at him.  
  
"That's right. I have to get you to the police station in that time. Right now I'm off duty but I'll be on my shift in a 5 minutes. We have sufficient evidence for your arrest so give me a good reason why I shouldn't just drag you into custody from here" There were guards coming in just as she spoke whilst Ash's back was turned to her. "What you think you're so well protected because you have these men at your disposal. well listen up buster I also have my own bodyguards. The Pewter City police force who are currently surrounding this area" The bodyguards looked at each other as if trying to figure out what to do. Ash just stared at Misty smiling at her.  
  
"Alright I'll tell you some reasons for you not take me into custody." He announced.  
  
"You have one minute."  
  
"After being friends for so long one would have expected you to be a little bit more lenient with me here. Especially of our. circumstances" Misty swallowed.  
  
"45 seconds" she rasped.  
  
"Think of it this way. we both aim to get Rudy as well and it's not like I'm not allowing myself to be caught by you later you'd just be killing two birds with one stone by this one act of. negligence." Misty glared before she announced another 20 seconds off the clock. Ash smiled.  
  
"You know it doesn't matter to me whether you take me in to the police office now or later really. but you act just like a Growlithe, just without the ears and tail"  
  
"10 seconds" Misty said.  
  
"You're like a Growlithe because no matter wherever I go you always follow me." Ash said as Misty paused looking away from her watch as she sank. Ash had one of his men escort her and Pikachu away.  
  
"Pikachu!!!" Pikachu cried towards its former trainer who just stared emotionlessly at it. Tears formed in its eyes. "Chu." he whispered, the tears rolled down its red cheeks. Ash had gone back into the mansion as one of his butlers approached him.  
  
"Sir a phone call" Ash thanked the butler before he sat down placing the electric voice simulator on his throat.  
  
"Peter. what kind of dangerous game you concocting in that old brain of yours?"  
  
"It's for me to know and you to find out lad," Ash whispered through his electric voice simulator before he placed the phone. Shortly the phone rang and Ash picked it up.  
  
"What do you want?" Rudy growled.  
  
"30 million dollars" Ash replied. The electric buzzing was tickling his throat.  
  
"30 million dollars? Isn't that a bit much for an o-" he was cut off by Ash replacing the phone. The phone rang as Ash patiently answered it again.  
  
"What if I refuse?"  
  
"Then we don't have anything to talk about. Bye, bye" Ash answered. The phone rang again.  
  
"Fine." Rudy hissed. "Let's meet at the Alcove Restaurant. midnight tonight."  
  
"It's been good doing business with you. Mr Troveta." Ash said as he replaced the phone one last time. He coughed a bit as he tried to drink the water by his table. He hacked as the blood had mingled with his drinking water like a red cloud before colouring the water in a deep shade of pink.  
  
"Sir?" his maid asked worriedly before replacing his contaminated water with a clean glass.  
  
"Thank you Cynthia" Ash whispered as he popped another pill gulping down the water and felt the world became a blur. He was helped out of his seat and onto his bed. Cynthia looked on over the young master sadly. Both Mr Karmara and Mr Ketchum were the kindest masters she had ever had to work for and it pained her that they would not need her services anymore. Of course Mr Ketchum had left her and all her co-workers with a substantial sum to move on with their lives but it was the fact throughout their employment they had all developed a bond with each other. The maid looked down sadly at the sleeping young master. He was so young and would have had so much promise if it weren't for the illness. She closed her eyes painfully as she left the room with the bloodstained glass of pink water on her tray.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam: Well I'm finally getting this over and done with. It's nearly been a year since I last updated so to readers I'M SO SORRRRRYYYY!!!!! All my other fics were occupying me and I never got around to writing for this but I promise this story is nearing the end pretty soon. Keep reading and I'd love it if you review. Flames are welcome. I deserve it for being so cruel and leaving it like that!!!! AGAIN GOMEN NASI!!!!!!! 


	4. Some Things Will Never Change

Consequences Sam: Last chapter woo hoo go me... Disclaimer: Did someone say I owned Pokémon? Did they? No? Well then it's probably because I don't. Cos if I did own Pokémon I'd be "jamming 20 clichés" into each episode like the nice anonymous flamer had so kindly put it in my account at ff.net cheesy smile

_Misty's thoughts_  
  
Part 4: Some things will Never Change  
  
Misty dragged herself wearily towards the sofa of her apartment and curled into a ball, her legs meeting her chest followed by Pikachu who just looked more distant than ever before. Glancing towards the photo of them when they were still just a bunch of kids gallivanting off across the world seeing new things, having childish arguments that always eventually ended with an apology and a hot cup of cocoa. She would have given anything to have that back, to go back to that life of adventure, to have the Ash she once knew. To be able to make that one single change in her past that could mean that none of this had had to happen and with all that wishful thinking came with the sorrowful tears as she sobbed silently whilst clutching the photo of what remains of that life. She sniffed and wiped at her face of the tears before answering the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rudy's meeting me tonight at the Alcove Restaurant" came the silky reply on the other line. Misty sat up at the news.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Seven o'clock, better have you're colleagues ready..." and with that the he hung up. Misty sighed before replacing the receiver back in its cradle. The time passed ever so slowly as Misty and the other officers prepared themselves for the ambush at the Alcove Restaurant.  
  
"Misty are you sure you're up for this?" Jenny asked as Misty slipped her nine-millimetre at her ankle, which was conveniently hidden under luxurious dress that Ash had bought her.  
  
"I want to be the one to cuff them..." Misty whispered harshly before she and her colleagues set off and began positioning themselves at the different posts of the restaurants, some coming to eat whilst others pretended to be staff. When all was ready Jenny's voice cracked in their earpieces.  
  
"Don't make a move until the package is in his hands guys..." Just as planned by Ash, Misty saw from the corner of her eye that Rudy had come in with a huge bulging sports bag by his side whilst his men followed. Misty glanced at her watch. It was six forty-five as she shifted in her seat whilst James and Jesse looked pale for a possible shoot out between the cops and Rudy's men.  
  
Nothing much had happened in the restaurant except for couples having a romantic dinner night out as Misty and her colleagues mentally prepared themselves, as time seemed to tick agonisingly slowly over the fifteen minute wait. Just as the clock struck for seven o'clock a figure strode in through the doors carrying a briefcase.

Misty was confused, she thought Ash was to meet Rudy but then again thinking about how much he had changed, she wasn't sure if he had turned into one of those 'cowards who make other people do the dirty work' kind of guy. He was heading towards Rudy before turning and grasping Misty by the arm dragging her along with him. Misty was too shocked to be able to react until it was too late. Rudy stood looking surprised then delighted by the sight of the red head.  
  
"Now what's all this about?" he smiled showing the whites of his teeth whilst staring at Misty undressing her with his eyes. The stranger however remained stoic.  
  
"Show me the money first..." Rudy glared at the man before clicking his tongue. With a nod the man on his right lifted the huge sports bag and slid it towards the stranger. The man unzipped it and glanced at the wads of paper. Satisfied that they were genuine he zipped up the bag again and grinned.  
  
"So you know Miss Waterflower then?" There was a flash in Rudy's eyes before he glanced at the man who passed his briefcase towards him.  
  
"Yes I do..." Rudy answered whilst drawing Misty towards him and flipping open the briefcase with flick of his wrist. Misty's eyes widened at the profound beauty of the necklace, a huge blue sapphire wrapped delicately by threads of silver chain that splayed out like a Spinarak's web.

Misty still held a chronic fear for bugs and anything associated with them but the necklace in the briefcase was indeed a wonderful work of craftsmanship. "How do I know it's real?" Rudy questioned arrogantly whilst at the same time his mouth brushed against Misty's neck. Misty withheld the urge to cringe from the odd sensation but shivered nonetheless. The man smirked and was going to place his argument when a familiar voice interrupted.  
  
"It's fake," the silky voice said approaching Rudy and the gang, his own men backing up behind him. Rudy glared at Ash who merely stood calmly before him holding a bag of his own. "The real necklace is in here"  
  
"Bullshit" the man shouted at Ash. "Peter specifically gave me responsibility for the exchange..."  
  
"Yeah but you're girl over there thought otherwise when she swapped them..." Ash said glancing over at Misty. The man glared at Misty. "She's a cop you idiot..." The man's eyes widened before he shot a menacing glare at Misty.  
  
"You bitch..." he whispered pulling out his gun. There was a loud bang heard and the man dropped down to the floor whilst Rudy held his smoking 9mm aimed at where he was. Screams quickly followed as the other customers ran out of the restaurant or lay down on the floor to avoid being shot in the coming crossfire of bullets. Misty punched Rudy in the face and backed away as a gunfight ensued.

Misty ducked down as the two gangs broke out into sides, Ash's men near the back doorway whilst Rudy was backed up against a wall. The smell of smoking barrels and loud explosions filled the air of the restaurant as Ash silently ordered his men to back away. From the confusion Rudy had snatched Ash's bag and Jenny and the others moved drawing out their own guns. Rudy growled, as he looked inside removing something red and white was inside the bag. He glared at Ash.  
  
"YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME WITH A POKE BALL!?!?!?" he bellowed throwing it down on the floor. It had smashed open where bits of crystalline pieces glittered across the floor alongside the white and red plastic. He stared down in shock at the stolen diamond pieces as Jenny and the officers had cornered him and his men.

They had tried to catch Ash's men too had they not have escaped amidst the chaos. Misty then noticed that the body of the man who was shot was missing and the briefcase with the fake necklace empty. Rudy and his men were cuffed as Misty slipped out after Ash.  
  
--------------------------------------------------

The cool air of the night was welcoming as Ash started coughing into a napkin and tossing it away, the napkin flapped a bit in the night breeze revealing the red splodge in the middle. He leaned against his convertible as he listened to the whooping and cheering of his men and faithful friends who had gone a separate way to avoid capture.  
  
"You did good, the 30 million dollars is for you all to share" he replied to his cell phone. There was a silent pause from the other side of the line. Ash coughed before he continued. "Something wrong Tone? You weren't shot were you?"  
  
"No sir... I'm fine" came the reply. "It's just... on behalf of the gang it's been an honour working for you and Mr Karmara (God bless his soul)" Ash smiled rolling his eyes and shaking his head.  
  
"It'll be alright Tony... just make sure you and your boys get out of the country as soon as possible... get back with your families. I heard you're wife just had a baby..." he said.  
  
"Yeah... my little baby girl..."  
  
"Take care of them" Ash said.  
  
"I will sir... I will... Goodbye..." Tony whispered before the monotonous tone of the phone going dead was heard.

Ash sighed then glanced at his watch. 14 hours to go. He moved to look at the seemingly empty streets where the neon lights were fully lit up casting their shadows down upon the dark alleyways and ditches. His hair neat waved a bit in the breeze and he sighed once more before going back to his car.

There standing by his car with her fiery yet elegant hair all twisted up high above her head with pearls dotted around and the beautiful dress enrapturing her perfect hourglass body. Her cerulean eyes glared at him more defined than usual due to the subtle appliance of eye shadow whilst her lips enriched with lipstick made her all the more alluring. Ash smirked cocking his head to one side to admire her beauty. He watched the lips move but found the words coming from it meaningless.  
  
"What's that?" he asked politely.  
  
"Ash Ketchum you're under arrest for grand theft..." Ash rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh please..."  
  
"-you have the right to remain silent, but if you choose to give up that right, anything you say can-"  
  
"Is this a come on?" Ash chuckled at her as she continued on with stating his rights.  
  
"-and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you are unable to afford an attorney, one will be provided for you... Do you understand the terms?" Ash stared at the red head for a moment. "Do you understand the terms?" Misty repeated. Ash just leaned on his car and sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Do you want a cup of coffee at my place?" Misty narrowed her eyes as Ash stared up at the clear night sky. "13 hours and 45 minutes to go... 20 minutes from here to the mansion, 15 minutes for the coffee and 5 minutes to the police station... you've got plenty of time before the games over"  
  
"This isn't a game..."  
  
"It is to me" Misty glared at him again trying to see if the Ash she knew back then was truly gone and replaced by a Rudy wannabe.  
  
"8 years... and was revenge was all you could think about? 8 years... you could have started over, get yourself reinstated by the Pokémon League so you could continue on to your dream and you wasted it away on getting back at Rudy..."  
  
"I guess your research on me isn't deep enough..." Ash whispered whilst drifting off to his own world again. He snapped out of it again and glanced over at her. "Just one coffee? For old times sake?" There was silence.  
  
"I'm driving..." was all she said as she slipped into the convertible. Ash smirked and put his hands up defensively.  
  
"Yes ma'am..." he replied before leaping into the passenger seat. The two were silent as the wind picked up from the speed of the open top convertible whilst the neon lights were nothing but a blur of white.  
  
"So what have you done with the money and the necklace?" she asked whilst looking at the road. There was no traffic, no people; Ash wouldn't be able to shoot anybody.

He smirked glancing over at her before he closed his eyes and swallowed hard as if trying to will away the pain in his chest. Misty glanced over at him as he clutched at his chest a bit when suddenly a spray of red shot out from his mouth and splattered across the inside of the windscreen. Misty widened her eyes at the sight of the blood whilst Ash silently wiped away the rest of the blood from his lips.  
  
"Shit..." he said glancing casually at the windscreen. "I just got that cleaned today..." Misty took in deep breaths whilst trying to keep her concentration on the road.  
  
"I'm taking you to hospital"  
  
"Pssh... don't bother..." Ash said waving his hand whilst silently gazing out at the road.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just keep driving," he hissed to her.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Two steaming hot mugs of coffee sat on the glass table in front of the only two inhabitants in the huge mansion whilst a blazing fire crackled with cosy glow upon their faces. Ash was laying down on a rich warm couch staring blankly at the fire whilst Misty sat staring at him from her armchair. She glanced at a bottle of pills similar to the one that was in Ash's jacket the first time they met and she had put together the entire story.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"A day... maybe two..." then there was silence between them again.  
  
"But still... you could have carried on your dream as a Pokémon Master. I called the Pokémon League and they gave me your Pokédex right away. Normally they would erase a trainer's data from registration but you were an exception. The president had made sure of that despite his passing. You remember him right?"  
  
"The old man we met on the way to the Indigo Plateau, he let me carry the flame of Moltres. It had been an honour and I'm not surprised that the president would give such an opportunity" Misty smirked upon that happy memory but slowly like every other happy memory it dissolved away to their present.  
  
"So... why didn't you take that opportunity?" she asked looking up at her old friend. His face was shadowed to where the warm glow from the fire could not reach and despite the cosiness of the room she swore she could feel a frightening chill run down upon her spine. 8 years past had piled on plenty of experience of noticing subtle changes in tone of voice and body language, all those skills needed to form the basis of her area in law enforcement training. From the looks of things it was testy subject to talk about.  
  
"I tried to, but I soon found out that the dream had died..." Ash replied simply. Misty narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Dreams don't die"  
  
"Yes they do" Ash whispered. "They do cos when that happens the person becomes lifeless and devoid of emotion"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
16-year-old Ash held the small computer in his fist staring as if analysing the shade of the faded and chipped red upon the scratched surface. Brock was by his side at the time readying a meal for him and Brock's brothers and sisters.  
  
"Hey that's a Pokédex. You must be a trainer" some boy had appeared in Pewter City ready to win another badge towards the upcoming major Pokémon tournament. "Let's have a battle" he shouted throwing out a Pokéball revealing a Typhlosion" Ash was ready to bring out Totodile when Pikachu had jumped into intervene. Ash gritted his teeth. Typhlosion was huge, stronger and his element of fire had an advantage over Pikachu's electric attacks. Obviously the kid thought so too laughing at him for being and idiot. Pikachu growled menacingly.  
  
"Pikachu you can't fight Typhlosion... It's too powerful AND it has an element advantage" Ash pleaded to the yellow Pokémon that was crouched and ready to receive orders.  
  
"PIKA, PIKAPIKA!!!!" Pikachu shouted defiantly back at his trainer.  
  
"Go for it Pikachu!!!" Ash turned to see Brock cheering. "Make Ash proud of you as a Pokémon AND himself as a Pokémon trainer!!!" The other trainer looked oddly at this spectacle but decided to start off the battle with a Fire Blast from Typhlosion.  
  
"Dodge!!!" Ash yelled and Pikachu did so. "Use Light screen and then Agility to circle around it"  
  
"PIKA!!!!" Pikachu growled as it powered up with its electricity of the transparent barrier field before speeding blindly around Typhlosion in circles"  
  
"Typhlosion!!! Knock it out with another Fire Blast!!!" but Typhlosion being too slow had missed by a long way and was looking confused. In the process he was loosing a lot of energy attacking that the barrier of heat had started to cool down. Ash and Pikachu took this opportunity to break past it with a Thunder attack and the mighty fire Pokémon was out like a light. "ARGH!!! TYPHLOSION!!!"  
  
"YEAH!!!!" Brock's brothers and sisters cheered for Ash.  
  
"PIKA PIKACHU!!!!" Pikachu shouted waving his little paws at the brilliant strategy its trainer had used to bring down the Pokémon and was prepared to leap into victorious arms when something snapped. "Pi?" Pikachu stared, as the young trainer remained still, his arms by his side whilst the cap upon his head shadowed his eyes. "Pikapi..."  
  
"Hey Ash that was a brilliant strategy to use Pikachu's Light Screen as a shield from the heat" Brock complimented but Ash merely stared at the floor. The yellow electric Pokémon's ears were low again.  
  
"You did a good job Pikachu standing up to Typhlosion..." Ash said trying to smile but the sense of victory and pride never seemed to spark in his eyes like they use to. It was still dead, lifeless...  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
"The Pokémon battles that brought out fire and passion in a trainer doesn't seem to spark in me anymore. When I lost I didn't care, when I won I cared even less" Ash explained. "I went on a couple months of travelling to see if time would heal that sense of loss and my Pokémon tried extra hard to help me gain that pride. The pride to be Pokémon trainer and the will to go on to become a Pokémon Master." Misty glared at him.  
  
"This is just pathetic," she rasped. "You're being pathetic. This is all because your mom died isn't it!?!? Well listen to me buster... you're not the only one who lost family. Brock and I did too but we get on in our lives instead of wallowing in self-pity" Ash glanced at her still emotionless as ever, not a twitch, not one hair out of place. He wasn't even angry at the attack. In fact he smiled with that unnerving serenity.  
  
"Self-pity... that was 'your' answer to this twisted riddle that is my life. Well... you're half right. I do pity, though not for myself but for you..."  
  
"Don't you dare turn this around on me..." Misty seethed. Ash chuckled before it bloomed to a fruity laugh at the red head. He then got up to circle around her like taunting vulture upon a dying animal in the savannah.  
  
"What is there to turn around to? I'm merely stating a fact... Believe it or not Waterflower we're both in the same situation"  
  
"I am not like you... Unlike you I still carried on with my life despite the past"  
  
"Really? Here I thought you were Misty Waterflower, the girl who declared to me that she was going to be the greatest Water Pokémon Trainer in the world" Ash retorted testily. "12 years on, what is she doing? Stuck in a dead end job cuffing the same old bank-robbing scumbags and reading them their rights day in day out" Misty was now speechless. It came as a slap of cold hard reality, all this time she had thought that her dream of training Water Pokémon was merely beyond her reach because of her guilt, she had not realised that she turned to this job because she didn't want to be Water Pokémon trainer anymore.

Her passion to achieve the goal she had longed for all her life had died out. Ash was right. "This is why I pity you" Ash continued. "We're are both in the same situation, your dream died as well as mine the only difference is... you wouldn't have known about it had I not told you... Being a police negotiator wasn't forced upon you because of guilt, you chose to do it because you lost the desire to be a Water Pokémon trainer"  
  
Ash then started violently coughing before slumping down on the couch whilst Misty sat on her armchair, her eyes were glazed over until a particularly blood curdling wretch had snapped out of it. Blood splatter was all over the coffee table as she slowly turned towards the source of the blood splatter. A thin trail of red was running from the corner of Ash's lips down his chin. His breathing was now laboured as his dark eyes were heavy with exhaustion and his brow was lined with sweat.  
  
"Oh my God..." Misty whispered before she went to his aid wiping away the blood from his face and propping him up with an arm. Ash screwed his eyes shut from the pain in his chest as he tried not to cough anymore. Misty cupped his face and made him look at her. He was deathly pale as Misty tried to blink away the overflowing tears from her eyes. "You're right... I lost my way..." she finally said. "And I wish everyday that I could go back and change what happened... to have turned Rudy in when I had the chance"  
  
"But you can't change it... the only thing you can do is face the consequences..." Ash said. Misty nodded closing her eyes as two more tears escaped down her porcelain face.  
  
"I know..." She opened them again to stare at the dark brown ones that shone against the fire. Ash looked confused as she leaned in then backed away when he realised what she was about to do.  
  
"Don't," he warned. Misty sniffed.  
  
"I want to find my way again... I never told you this but... I have dream asides from being a Water Pokémon Master and unlike my other dream, this one didn't die I just denied it." Ash could see the droplets of tears upon the long eyelashes and he could nothing but stare when something silky to the touch graced his lips. His eyes widened as the kiss deepened before finally he was released. "I want to see the Ash Ketchum I know," she whispered.

His mind was frantic trying to contain the sudden burst of emotions that he had denied himself from having so close to his death. Emotional pain, the worse of it's kind as he trembled under the lips that had sealed against his once more.

Despite his mind screaming in agony for him to push the red head away a hand drew up under her arms and pressed against her back between the shoulder blades deepening the kiss even further.

Misty wrapped her arms around his neck as they both got up and stumbled towards the bedroom (Sam: :) Oh yeah... sex before death the classic CLICHÉ!!!! XD MUWAHAHAHAHAHA) and slowly stripping each other of their clothes.  
  
-------------------------------------------(Think up your own lemon)  
  
Morning had come and Ash had barely slept a wink as Misty lay in the silk bed beside him. Noticing that she was asleep he slipped out of the bed and dropped to his knees trembling with anger and despair. Why did she have to release his emotions? Why couldn't she have left him at that?

To die painlessly rather than that horrible aching he had had to endure years ago.

Why? Why?

Ash knew she didn't mean to but it was a fact. Misty had hurt him again. He now wanted to do so much in his life. With her.

He was no longer prepared to die and yet death was closer than ever now.

Why?

Why couldn't they have left it as it was? Why couldn't they have resolved this earlier? Why? The questions rolled in his mind as tears of agony and suffering ran down his face. Then the dreaded foreboding sound of the ticking clock by his bedside became louder than ever before.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick...

Screwed in fear he grabbed his clothes and ran out of the mansion but still the ticking of clock still sounded torturously in his mind.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick...

He had to find salvation. He realised there was only one place he could turn to where time could not be heard.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Misty awoke slowly and sighed into the soft sheets before remembering last night's intercourse. She sat up in alarm of what she had done noticing that Ash wasn't there.  
  
"Oh, God" she whispered. "ASH!!!!" she dressed quickly and hurried to her car. Driving aimlessly around she wracked her brains of where he could be. That was when she had a thought and turned towards her way to the police station. She glanced at her watch noticing just in time the sound of cuffs fastening around someone's wrists.  
  
"Wait this isn't fair!!! Ash helped you guys put Rudy away!!!" Brock shouted even at Officer Jenny.  
  
"I'm sorry Brock but it's police procedure"  
  
"PIKACHU!!!!" Pikachu cried as its trainer was to be taken to the Pewter City Prison Institute.  
  
"Jen-"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Ash yelled above them before turning to glare at Misty and for the first time ever since their reunion after 8 years Misty saw the pain he was in. "You've won..."  
  
"Ash... I-"  
  
"Please... the damage is done Waterflower... just leave me alone now..."  
  
"Why?" Misty croaked as the tears clogged her throat.  
  
"It's quiet..." Ash stared at her one last time. "Give me that at least," he said before he followed the police towards the police car where he would be driven to the Institute. Misty watched helplessly before trying to give chase for the vehicle. She tripped upon a deserted road and Ash was gone.  
  
"ASH I'M SORRY!!!" Misty screamed out to him and wrapped herself in her arms sobbing.  
  
All was silent except for the sobbing from Misty. That was when the blue eyes had reappeared after so long a years. The two Pokémon floated before as she cried.  
  
"Mew..." the smaller of the two said before turning to glare at her more serious counterpart. "Mew, mew, mew!!!! Mew, MEW!!!" Misty gasped looking up at the two.  
  
"What the? Who are you!?!? What are you!?!?" The larger of the two beings sighed closing his eyes  
  
"I apologise for what has transpired here but it is time that I inform you of the circumstances. We have met before but I had made you forget for your sake of mind so I'll simply reintroduce myself. I am Mewtwo... (Sam: Duh...) and this is my newly found friend Mew. I am an enhanced clone from her created from a human lab experiment but it is not important. What is important is your understanding of what you have seen now. We have met briefly once more about eight years ago"  
  
"I remember... I thought it was a dream but..." Misty whispered before shaking her head then glaring angrily at the Pokémon. "What the hell is going on... Why are you here!?!?!?"  
  
"To inform you that what you have experienced this whole time since you woke up is merely a vision of a future. Right now in reality you and your friends' love ones are still alive" Misty looked incredulous as the tears were still in her eyes before she started laughing in stress and on the verge of a nervous breakdown.  
  
"Funny... that's a funny trick... You had me there that all this isn't really happening, that this is some kind of 'crazy' dream. It's so funny... Who's your trainer? I would love to meet the son of a bitch and let HIM SEE HOW FUNNY IT REALLY IS!!!!" she screamed at Mewtwo. Mewtwo remained stoic though he silently winced from the red head's outburst. Mew on the other hand totally freaked out and disappeared in a 'pop'.  
  
"This is not a trick... I do not have trainer... what I had done was merely a speculation, an experiment you might say. I had not however encountered of this affect on such extreme outcomes"  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"Mew and I are both Psychic Pokémon, you know that right..."  
  
"Well it's kind of hard not to know... you're literally floating in the air before me" Misty replied sardonically before she picked herself up from the floor.  
  
"Then perhaps you'll also know of the special attack of Psychic Pokémon. Future Sight?"  
  
"An attack from the future..." Misty whispered before her eyes went dark. "You used Future Sight on me!?!?!?" Mewtwo sighed.  
  
"Correct. I understand your anger. My friend Mew objected to this also but... I was curious"  
  
"I hear that kills a lot of cats buster. Care to add another to the death count?" Misty growled but Mewtwo ignored her threats.  
  
"I found it strange when I learnt this technique that it had different effects to other psychic Pokémon. I was not only able to predict an attack but I could actually see into the future of another's life. I also wished to learn more of human emotions and hence the reason why I used this on you"  
  
"And what 'exactly' did you learn from being able to see my future?" Misty hissed at the Pokémon. Her fury and anger at letting this being torture her like this.  
  
"That human behaviour is a lot more complex than I could have ever imagined. I couldn't find a specific path. That's when I realise what makes a future is the decisions an individual must make in his or her life therefore saying that what you've experienced now may not be the future that you really have" Misty's heart leapt to her throat as she heard the news. The road around here from where she had been running had darkened and at the moment it was nothing but pitch black with only Mewtwo, Mew and herself.  
  
"So you're saying that I could still change this? That Daisy, Slate, Mrs Ketchum and... Ash won't need to die?"  
  
"I'm not sure... as far as anybody should be concerned, your future has not been determined yet... but as advice to you I would suggest this... every decision you make in your life whether big or small has consequences... choose wisely for not everyone has an opportunity to see into a possible future. Furthermore... I apologise of letting you suffer such pain... but now I think it is time I should leave" he said before starting to fade away.  
  
"Just one more question... why me?" Mewtwo chuckled.  
  
"When I first met you and your friends, your mind was what intrigued me the most about human emotions. Particularly when involved with the one called Ash. Farewell and may your future be a bright one"

With that everything went black as Misty woke up. The dim streetlights of had glimmered through the window of a familiar room. 'Where am I?' (Sam: ANOTHER CLICHÉ!!!! THE WONDERFUL 'IT'S ALL A DREAM CLICH' MUWHAHAHA!!!! Mewtwo: It wasn't a dream it was a vision. Sam: ¬¬ Whatever) she thought as she looked around when her memory had brought her back. She was sleeping in a room of the Pokémon Centre.

By her side was the lightly snoring Togepi being as sweet as ever. Getting accustomed to the dark she searched for her friends. Once more she experienced déjà vu from the murmurs of Brock and his dream girl. Pikachu was once again snoring quietly whilst she remembered Ash was peaceful and calm like death.

Misty felt the familiar panic of death and felt him breathing softly on her hand and once again he had turned away from her, his face as handsome as the first time. Misty bit her lip before she proceeded to nudging him to wake. There was groan before Ash turned back around to face her rubbing at his eyes.  
  
"Misty?"  
  
"Hey..." Ash coughed from a dry throat before peaking at his clock. He groaned again before pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"Misty..." he complained softly. "It's two o'clock in the morning. I know you're excited about going with Rudy but come on... some of us need to sleep here..."  
  
"It's not about Rudy... I just want to talk" Ash sighed before looking at her. The handsome brown eyes were full of irritation but none of the malice of his future self that she had encountered and she hope would never ever encounter again. Ash placed a fist on his face as he stared at her in the darkness. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. You were right, it was my decision and you were just being happy for me" She paused and squinted to see his reaction. Ash smiled that sweet smile that she loved to see.  
  
"Well glad we got that cleared then..." he whispered. Misty blushed and Ash was about to shift back to a comfortable position to go back to sleep.  
  
"Oh and about the bike" she joked.  
  
"Don't worry... I'll buy you new a one... eventually" Ash replied chuckling.  
  
"Actually... I was never really too bothered about you ruining my bike..." Ash turned around in surprise. "I just needed a reason to hang out of with someone on exploring the world"  
  
"Uh-huh... and normal people just simply ask if they could be friends and go exploring the world with each other..." Ash retorted sarcastically. Misty blushed once more and was glad it was dark.  
  
"Well... um... that's my confession... Good night" she said all too cheerfully before diving back into her bed.  
  
"Goodnight..." Ash said again before once again turning to go to sleep. Misty sighed as she stared at the boy on the bed opposite. Misty bit her lip again before she got back out of bed and prodded Ash once more. "Hmm?"  
  
"Um... do you mind if I?" Misty asked lifted up the covers and crawled in. Ash looked confused before he blushed too.  
  
"Sure..." he replied before prodding at Pikachu.  
  
"Piika?" Pikachu said blearily.  
  
"Be a pal and move to other bed huh?" Ash asked. Pikachu's ears perked up looking at his trainer to Misty then back. Realising what he meant the yellow electric mouse grinned evilly before bouncing it's way to a sleeping Togepi and curling up to sleep keeping one eye open as the two humans snuggled into the same bed together. "Goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight Ash"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The next day seemed to be repeated as Misty once again stepped onto the boat with Rudy and staring at her friends. As they sailed away Rudy smiled at her as the red head felt the whole scene seem to replay in her mind and yet here she was just staring and letting it happen all over again. She noticed though however of the brown eyes. They were not sad as they were the first time. In fact they looked hopeful. Soon the faces once again disappeared.  
  
"It's a great day isn't it?" Rudy asked cheerfully. Misty didn't answer. She looked down at the water as the wind whipped at her hair, the bangle that held her hair up had suddenly snapped and her that had once been restrained blew wildly in the sea wind. Without warning Misty grabbed a Pokéball and threw it out to sea. The ball released Staryu who swam by to keep up.  
  
"Rudy... I'm sorry..." she whispered. Rudy looked at her strangely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't go with you..." Rudy's eyes darkened as Misty expected. Rudy hid it though before he spoke in his normally good-natured way.  
  
"We're already out to sea Misty"  
  
"I'll swim back..." Misty said before she leapt off to join Staryu.  
  
"MISTY!!! MISTY COME BACK!!!" Rudy yelled before punching the rail in frustration as Misty kicked holding onto Staryu as she went. Soon enough the dock had appeared back into her view and they swam hoping that Ash and Brock hadn't left.  
  
"Well buddy... Why don't I fix us up a nice beef stew before I go to the train station?" Ash looked at him before he smiled.  
  
"Pika, pika!!!" Pikachu cried happily.  
  
"Ok..." he said and they were about to turn to leave when they saw the figure in the distance. "What the?" he whispered before his eyes widened. Grabbing his Pokéball he threw out Squirtle and leapt into water.  
  
"Hey Ash what are you doing?" Ash swam after Squirtle and then the two trainers soon met halfway.  
  
"What the hell? Misty what happened?"  
  
"I came back... I didn't want to go anymore" Misty shouted between breaths. Ash looked confused. "Besides what's better? Stuck in a lab staring at them behind glass or right here swimming in the water with them?" she added before looking down at the little ethereal lights that seemed to emanate from a shoal of Chin Chou below.

It was a beautiful display of lamplights that flashed and darted in the water. The two trainers dove to have a look and saw such an amazing sight as the Pokémon danced and sing together. They only had to reluctantly come up for air but upon doing so Misty felt the enormous weight lift from her chest.

Misty stared at the handsome brown eyes as Ash stared at her cerulean blue. They embraced their heads connected with each other before they both watched the sunrise for the start of a beautiful morning.

_'What made the future are the consequences of the decisions I make in my life' _

_That was what Mewtwo had told me..._ _At the time I thought that this one decision would change the course of the future... but I soon found out that I had to do a lot more...  
_  
FLASH  
  
4 years had passed of the time when Misty had decided to not leave Brock and Ash as she had intended but nevertheless their journeys had brought them back home. The incident of Daisy's murder had only turned to attempted murder when Misty had got to scene of the crime on time. Daisy was recovering in hospital and was able to tell the police of her assailants. Misty had exposed Rudy as the new leader of Team Rocket and had immediately turned him in.

_I found that some decisions I made turned out to be worse than the consequences I expected...  
_  
FLASH  
  
Upon capturing Rudy however resulted in a huge explosion killing hundreds of police officers on duty at the police station.

_Some decisions didn't make much of a difference to the consequences...  
_  
FLASH  
  
Rudy had escaped and though Misty had tried to stop the murder of Mrs Ketchum by making her stay in and Brock and family to go out. A fire had started in the Ketchum's house and killed all that was inside and upon hearing this disaster everyone had rushed to help her in the process Slate was run down by a car. Misty stared helplessly as the sound of the heart monitor flat lined and Brock and his family mourned. Outside Ash's face was in his hands as she went to comfort him of his loss as well. The two embraced as silent tears slid down Ash's face.

_And some consequences were just meant to be no matter what decision I took...  
_  
FLASH  
  
5 years had passed as Misty stared at the grave. She stroked the picture upon the fairly new tombstone of a sweet smiling face with the handsome and loving brown eyes staring back at her before she moved her hand against the italic letters of the A, S and H. Despite herself she smiled in the cool breeze as an early spring caressed her porcelain face.

_But having said all that... most of the decisions I made resulted in a consequence that is better than I have ever imagined...  
_  
"MAMA!!!! MAMA!!!!" Misty whipped round to see a little three-year-old girl bound towards her in a blue petticoat. Two Pikachus and a whole litter of Pichus ran alongside her.  
  
"Pikachupi!!!!!" One of the Pikachu's that was obviously Ash's cried.  
  
"Pika!!!" the female next to him squeaked.

"Pichupichupichu!!!"  
  
"Oh Ebony..." Misty said hugging embracing the little one and picking her up. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Uncie Brock brought me in 'is car!!!" Misty smiled at her. Ebony had her mother's blue eyes though they were more of a baby blue rather than cerulean. Her hair was a dark silky black that lived up to the name she was christened with but what Misty was most happy about was that Ebony had her father's sweet smile. "You's talkin' to daddy again?" the little chibi asked staring at the grave.  
  
"Yes I was talking to daddy again" Misty replied nuzzling her face to the beautiful rosy cheek of her daughter before she went back down to arrange the bouquet of flowers on the grave.  
  
"Pikachu..." Ash's Pikachu said cuddling next to his missus whilst his litter gathered around them.  
  
"What do you say to him?"  
  
"Oh nothing much... just saying how beautiful his little baby girl is growing up to be" Misty cuddled her once more before she gathered the chibi into her arms. "Well... I better get back to the gym... A Water Pokémon Master like myself has a responsibility you know?"  
  
"Uncie Brock said there's going a BIG, BIG party cos he finally got his new Pokémon Breeding Centre up today!!! Will you be coming too Mama? Oh please say you will" Misty smirked.  
  
"I'll think about it" she replied putting her daughter down.  
  
"YAY!!!! YAY!!!" Ebony cheered running ahead to where Brock was waiting in his car. Misty chuckled at the hyperactive chibi before glancing back at the grave.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Have you got them closed?"  
  
"Yeah... what's up with you? You're never so secretive" Misty mocked. Ash frowned before she took away his hands.  
  
"TADA!!!" he cried as Misty was revealed with a beautiful red motorcycle. She widened her eyes.  
  
"That's a..."  
  
"Like it? I told you I'd repay you for the bike eventually..."  
  
"You could've just bought me an actual bike"  
  
"But where's the fun in that? Come on a motorcycles are way more fun" Ash replied cheerfully  
  
"Yeah normally it would except for the fact that I need a license for it you dumb doofus!!!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Well 'I' have a license" Ash pouted. Misty narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Yeah and I suppose you're going to be driving me everywhere I want to go huh?" she asked sarcastically crossing her arms and turning her back to him.  
  
"Hmm..." was the reply. "I could do that but there are certain conditions you know?"  
  
"Like what?" Misty scoffed.  
  
"Like..." Ash said wrapping his arms around her waist and revealing a box in his hands. Misty's eyes widened as a huge blue diamond ring encrusted on a platinum gold band twinkled at her suggestively.  
  
"Oh my..." Misty whispered taking the ring.  
  
"Um... so will you...?"  
  
"YES!!! OH YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!!!!" Misty cried wrapping her arms around her new fiancé.   
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Misty smiled at the memory stroking the blue diamond wedding ring on her finger. She knelt down to face the grave once more.  
  
"You died from the tumour, it wasn't painful as I had foresaw but nonetheless I couldn't change it no matter what I did... that's when I realised that the changes to my decisions weren't for your sake... but for mine. I'm glad Mewtwo showed me that future because I know I can feel glad I'm living in this one... I know I'm never going to be alone... I know I'm never going live my life in regret... but most of all... I'll always know that I never really lost you..."  
  
With that said Misty smiled and kissed her fingers before placing them on the picture of her husband. The dreaded sounds of the ticking clocks had long ago ceased and there was nothing but the sweet chorus of bird song. Misty left the cemetery as the picture of Ash and his ever sweet and warm smile lay fixed forever on stone.  
  
OWARI  
  
Sam: TT sniff, sniff I can't believe it...  
  
All bishies in her stories: We can't believe it either  
  
Sam: I'VE FINISHED IT!!!! I'VE FINALLY FINISHED IT!!! Starts bawling like Niagara Falls  
  
Ash: I still died?  
  
Sam: Yep...   
  
Ash: No fair...  
  
Sam: Well I'm just like that... Muwhahahahaha!!!  
  
Bakura: I thought you hated death fics...  
  
Sam: Well technically I do... but when I was writing this... it didn't feel as bad as the average character death thing... Why because most character deaths I've read resulted them in committing suicide, dying abruptly, dying horribly or all three. Anyway now that this is finally done and dusted I can get back to writing my Yu-gi-oh fics... Grave apologies to those who are probably pissed off of me for not finishing this story but I was doing four stories at once and therefore it resulted in me putting this story in the backburner... GOMEN TT I hope you enjoyed this though people. R&R


End file.
